Kishin and the Reaper
by Gwenni-ni-chan
Summary: When Gwen, the newfound twin sister of Death the Kid, meets Whisper, the half Kishin son of Ashura, a fun (and crack) filled adventure awaits. Anime-verse only. Alternates between my friend and I. Rated T for Cussing and other such things. Please Review. I love feedback. DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR COVER PICTURE!
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE THINGY

My name is Whisper. I'm fifteen years old, and I'm the son of a Kishin. Dad stole my eye when I disobeyed him once, and then he abandoned us. That left me to my mother. She was constantly drunk, trying to drown out the pain she felt emotionally. This led to beating. I basically live at DWMA. Though, they keep me in the dungeon a lot, but when I'm not, I'm outside looking at the town or in a corner. People scare me, and when I speak to them, my voice is barely more than a whisper. That's where my name comes from. Nobody trusts me. Kid, Patty, Liz, and Lord Death are the worst. Because I am the son of their enemy, they always have surveillance on me and are always trying to find ways to get 'hidden information' or to 'emotionally damage' me. I can say, they've succeeded with breaking me more.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAP 1

I stood outside of the DWMA, looking down on the town when somebody yanked me back. I yelped, but the person was dragging me away and I know where I'm going. I begin screaming and thrashing around, which only tightens the grip they have on my hair. I whimper and continue thrashing around. The teacher then purposely ran me into walls, and in turn, I began screaming again. I was pulled into Lord Death's room, still screaming and thrashing around. The teacher let's go of me, but then throws me in front of Lord Death. I sit up, but I'm trembling so badly, I could've sworn everyone else in the room could feel it. Lord Death stared at the teacher, then me.

"What'd he do this time?" The teacher stared right back.

"Nothing yet, Lord Death, but he was looking down at the town." He said.

"WHEN HAS LOOKING DOWN AT THE TOWN I GREW UP IN BEEN ILLEGAL?!" I screamed, which only caused me to get slapped, and I fell silent, but I began to cry.

"You being the son of Ashura means that anything you do is questioned."

"I thought I would have a home at the DWMA. I don't go home. You should know, you're keeping track of me twenty-four seven. I came to the DWMA because I didn't want to get hurt anymore. I only get hurt more, but heck, the pain is so much less than at home." I said my voice barely more than a whisper.

"SPEAK UP YOU LITTLE WORM!" I fell completely silent, only now noticing Death the Kid, his weapons, and another girl in the room. I started crying again, and I covered my face.

"Hey, Whisper, take that eye patch thing off!" Patty called, and I trembled more and shook my head 'no.'

"Do it. She is the weapon of the son of Lord Death; you will obey her, Kishin." I shook my head even harder. Kid came up to me and yanked it off my face. I quickly covered my face, but Kid removed my hands. I only had one eye. All that was left on the other side of my face was a huge scar.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 (Prologue 2)

My name is Gwen. I am fourteen years old and it has been over a year since I came to the DWMA. I came looking for my father, Lord Death. I found out that I had a twin brother named Death the Kid and now live in a huge mansion with dad, Kid, Liz, and Patty. Everything was going well, until we caught a kishin on our radar. I wasn't allowed to get into it, since I don't have a damn weapon partner yet. I am a weapon but I have more meister blood than weapon blood so I need a weapon partner so I can get a rank higher than a one-star meister.

I've heard from my friends that this kishin is a boy of fifteen and has been living in the area for his whole life. His father was Ashura, the most powerful kishin of all time.

He is only half-kishin, but his relatives are making him a criminal. That's all my friends know, but I need to know more! No one should be locked up for something they didn't do.

…

I was walking through the school when I saw Sid pulling a young boy by the hair into the entrance of the school. I hurried to my secret hiding place: the air vents. I crawled into the air vent as fast as I could and scurried to the Death Room.

_This has got to be the kishin! Sid is never that harsh with anyone else!_

When I got to the Death Room, I quietly tiptoed to the nearest guillotine and stood beside it. The boy was already in the fetal position, crying his eyes out. Patty called out for him to take off his eye patch, but he refused. I could feel tears start to roll down my cheeks at the scene unfolding before me. I had never seen my family act like this…..I couldn't believe it.

I was crying before I realized what had finally happened. The boy's eye patch had been ripped off.

"STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" I finally found my voice. Tears flowing, I ran to the crouched down boy and threw myself in front of him, using my body to shield him from everybody else in the room.

**Yea, the first couple of chapters are kind of cheesy, but bare with us please. Also, I realized that I didn't really give much info on Gwen. She has black hair that goes down to her waist. it looks like Eruka frog's except it's black and has a white pinstripe going down one side of her hair. Her eyes are bright green and she is smaller and a bit shorter than Kid. In MY story, Kid is fourteen. I'm sorry if that is not his real age but that's what I made him.**

**Please R&R! I would like at least 3 reviews before I post chapter 3. And NO Symm-chan your first two reviews don't count! :)**


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTAH THREE

I heard someone else yell and I cried out and covered my ears. Nothing ever hit me. I opened my eyes and saw the girl from earlier. She was ACTUALLY trying to protect me. Kid stared at the girl, furious.

"Hey! Gwen, why are you protecting that Kishin worm?!" I covered my ears and began to rock back and forth. I was crying even more now. I couldn't hear anyone, but I knew they were there and trying to push me lower than I already was.

"P-p-please. D-don't hurt me. I hurt too much already." I managed to stammer out, somehow louder than my normal tone. More raised voices. I cried out again and hugged the girl who was trying to protect me.

"Please don't let them take me away again. I don't want to go back to the dungeons!" I was crying so hard my body was trembling. Sid tore me away from Gwen and began holding me by the hair. He had a hold on my bangs, his other arm wrapped around my neck. My face was able to be clearly seen from anywhere in the room.

"Gwen. Why are you protecting him? He is the son of a Kishin. He's an enemy of the DWMA. He's an enemy of everyone in the world. Even his own family doesn't want him!" Lord Death said, and my crying got harder. Sid tightened the grip he had on my neck to stop him from doing so. He was making it hard to breath, but he wouldn't loosen his grip, which made me start coughing, and I groaned. I was very, very lightheaded and I had used too much of the little energy I had. I, quite seriously, fainted. Sid nearly choked me but he laid my body gently on the ground and covered me with a blanket.

Lord Death sighed.

"Let him rest here for a few, but if Gwen doesn't tell me why she's being so protective of Whisper, send him to the dungeons. I really don't want to have to treat the boy like this, especially after his partner just died. He was devastated. Poor boy. And she was the only one he could really trust, that actually helped him through the issues he had with his family. Gwen, sweetheart, will you keep an eye on him for me?"

^^^^^^^^^^

**These chapters are going to be short, 'cause this started out as writing random things because Rachel and I were bored.**

**Rachel: yersh. we were very bored. besides, I thought it would be fun if I brought my old roleplaying OC out. fun fun.**

**Me: well, the reviews start NOW for any body who was wondering. *cough*symm-chan*cough* also, I will reply to people down here once we get more reviewers.**

**SO GO GET YOUR FRIENDS! MAKE THEM R&R! FIND YOUR FAMILY! MAKE THEM R&R! HIDE YO KIDS! HIDE YO WIFE! AND HIDE YO-**

**Rachel: *whacks in the fore head* Have I told you to shut the hell up yet today?**

**Me: OH NO! PLEASE PLEASE N-**

**Rachel: *finds a wrench* SHUT THE HELL UP!**


	5. Chapter 4

LE-CHAPTER 4

I wiped my eyes so I could see better. I tried to sound confident.

"This boy never did anything to you! Just because his father is Ashura doesn't mean he is a criminal! Why do you think he wears an eye-"

"Gwen, sweetheart, will you keep an eye on him for me?"

I stared shocked at the sentence that just came out of my father. Me? Keep an eye on him? Nothing would happen with me around. And I do need a weapon partner.

"On one condition. Whisper will not stay in the dungeon anymore. He will be treated as a student and a friend."

"But where will he go if not the dungeon? He said himself that he hates his actual home." Liz stated.

_Didn't think of that… I know!_

"He will stay at the Death mansion with us."

"WHAT?!" Everyone stared at me in shock, even Whisper, who was starting to wake up, looked really confused and dizzy.

"Uh-huh. We have 200-some rooms don't we? Just put him in one of those and we're good to go."

Kid stared at me. His mouth was wide open, like a fish looking for water.

"But, but, he is a…."

"Kishin? Yea, I know. So what? He is still a person and deserves a good home. Trust me. He _will_ go mad if he is in that dungeon forever. Now if you will excuse me," I said.

I briskly walked over to Whisper. He was on his knees, staring at me gratefully. I grabbed him by the hand and stood him up. I walked over to Patty, who was sitting on the floor, and plucked the eye patch from her hand. I went back to Whisper and gently wiped his tears away and carefully tied the eye patch on his eye.

"There. Would you like to get your stuff before we leave?" I asked in a quiet voice.

He nodded.

"Alright then. Let's go to your room okay?" I grabbed his hand and led him out to the school hallway, where we walked down to the dungeons. I heard a whisper behind me that made me stop dead in my tracks.

"Thank you….Gwen."

**OH MY GAWD THE CHEESY NESS! I am really sorry for all the cheese, but we have yet to get to the funny stuff! 4 reviews, and then I will post...what? like...um...5 more chapters? yeah, 5 more. I got a whole room full of them! **

**Rachel: no you don't.**

**Me: yes I do.**

**Rachel: no.**

**Me: YES I DO! LOOK! *gestures to the pile***

**Rachel: oh, so you do. NIW SHUT THE HELL UP AND SAY THE REQUEST!**

**Me: OKAY! Yes, I do have a request. for any of you who would like an OC villain to be in this story, I would love. just send me the appearance, personality, and age, and other stuff like fun facts or skills. SYMM-CHAN YOU DON'T COUNT! :D**


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

I whispered a thank you quietly as we walked to my personal dungeon room. She stopped dead in her tracks and I ran into her.

"My real name's not Whisper. It's Kain Lomay, but you can call me what you want, ma'am." I murmured, entering the room. I didn't have much. A few changes of clothes, a large notebook, pencils, a music box, and silver locket. I quickly grabbed the locket and opened it, smiling. There were two pictures of Aoi, my former partner, in there. When I opened it, the tune Aoi always sang began playing. I smiled and ran a finger down one of the pictures.

"I miss you, Aoi. It was all dad's fault." I murmured, closing it and putting it on. I put the few things I had into the black backpack he owned, and then exited the room.

"Ready."

"Wow! It's so big!" I said in astonishment as I looked up at the Death mansion. It was so big, and it was symmetrical. I fell silent as Liz showed me to my room. I had a room with a big window with a beautiful view of the surrounding land.

Liz left me alone and I stood in front of the window. I took the locket off of my neck and opened it. I stared at it and listened to the music, tears beginning to stream down my face again.

"Look at where I am now, Aoi. Isn't it ironic? The very people I wanted to be protected by, but only mistreated me, are now protecting me. Aoi, do you think that I'd still be mistreated by DWMA if you hadn't died? I know I shouldn't think about it, Aoi, but when'll I be able to kill dad because he killed you?" I heard a noise behind me, and I realized that Gwen, Kid, Liz, and Patty had been there the entire time. My face turned a deep shade of pink and I closed the locket.

"Let me see the locket, Whisper, let me see!" Patty tried to grab it out of his hands, but he held onto it tighter and shook his head.

"No. You shouldn't have even heard the tune. That was private. You can't just take it without permission!" I said, and I cried out as Liz walked over to me. She put her hand on my head, and then snatched the necklace from me.

"No!" I shrieked, reaching for it. She was taller than I was, so I couldn't reach it. I began crying all over again, and I ran out of the room, wanting to be left alone. I soon ran into Lord Death, but I ran the other way, trying to find somewhere I could be left alone. I ran out of the mansion and into the woods. I fell onto my knees and began sobbing into my hands. I could feel my chest tightening and I lay down on the dirt ground, still crying.

"Hey, kids, why was Whisper running out of the house? What did you kids do to him this time?" Patty was playing with the locket, opening and closing it. "Patty, do you know how important that locket is to him? That's the last thing that Aoi gave him before she was killed. Give that to Gwen right this second!" Patty accidentally snapped the locket in two, and her eyes were wide for a second, and then she giggled. Kid snatched the locket from her and handed it to Gwen.

"Go take it to that baby of yours. Tell him I'm sorry I let them take it, will you?" Kid asked, closing her fingers around the locket. "I really am sorry. I know how important Aoi was to Whisper. The reason he has the locket and music box, is he can't sleep without them. He has nightmares every night, and those are the only things that can calm him when he's sleeping."


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

I gasped at the snapped locket in my hands. I shot everyone a death glare.

"Why would you do this? Why? I'm supposed to look after him and I don't need anyone's help! You have put him through enough trauma already! JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I ran out the door and into the woods. I slowed down my pace and looked at the locket. Luckily, Patty had only snapped the hinge and all I had to do was snap the cover back in place. As I did so, I heard muffled crying. I hurried to the sound. I found Whisper, up against a tree in a ball, crying. I walked up to him and draped the necklace around his neck. When he looked up, I gently wiped away his tears and opened the locket. A sweet tune came out and I couldn't help but smile.

"That's my favorite song," I said trying to hold back tears. "Your meister and I have something in common." I looked at the girl in the picture. She had green hair and goldish brown eyes. I closed the locket and told him to come back when he was ready.

"Don't." Whisper said and grabbed my wrist. "Don't leave me, please?"

"I will only leave when you want me to." I said. Slowly over time, we had sat so long that we were snuggled up against the tree, my head on his chest and his arms around me.

"Gwen?"

"Yea?"

"I want a new meister. Would you…"

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"At this point, I don't really care."

"Yes. I will…do….it…."

…

Apparently I had fallen asleep like that and now woke up to see no Whisper, just me. I looked around, all groggy and saw no one in sight. I stood up and felt something hit my chest. It was the necklace. I open it and see Aoi, but on the other side, I see not another Aoi, but Whisper. I close the locket and hold it to my chest.

"I won't let you down guys." I say.

I look up and start to follow the path that whisper has made, wondering where it will lead me.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I hugged another locket to my chest as I walked deeper into the woods. It held the other picture of Aoi and a picture of Gwen. I didn't know why I had decided to get a new meister so soon after Aoi's death, but I knew she'd want me to do this. It began raining and I giggled. I spun in circles and saw Gwen approaching.

"Gwen~! You're awake!" I said, my voice filled with glee. I hugged Gwen and smiled.

"Morning, Whisper. How'd you sleep?" Gwen asked, smiling.

"I slept fine, thank you. I'm cold, though." I murmured, smiling again as I looked up at the sky. "I love the rain. So does Aoi."

"But… I thought she was dead."

"Maybe, in some ways, but she lives on in my thoughts, right?" I murmured, grabbing Gwen's hand. I continued on the path, until we stopped at the lake. I walked onto the dock and sat on it, looking at the lake.

"You okay, Whisper?"

I shrugged, leaning my head against her shoulder.

"I dunno. I just really miss Aoi. This was one of her favorite places to go. I thought that she'd want me to show you this. I think she'd be happy that I found someone else to care for me and to share things like this with."

"I'm glad I can be there for you, Whisper. You're a really sweet person. I don't know why my family's treating you so badly."

I froze when she mentioned them. "They scare me. They break the things close to me, and they've already broken me mentally before. I don't want it to happen again, Gwen…" I murmured, trembling slightly.

"Gwen, why'd you pick me, when you could've had anyone else at the DWMA? I'm not special, people hate me, and by picking me, everyone you know degrades you in the social status and just in general." I almost began crying again, but I held it back, knowing I was already in a bad position to be asking these questions.

My reply was a swift knock in the head with a log and my face on the dock.


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

I gave Whisper a swift knock in the head with a log that sent him straight to the dock. He groaned and sat up.

"You really think I care about that?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" I yelled. "Unlike you I'm not someone who cares about who they are or where they stand in the social status. I chose you for you, and I didn't even ask you. You asked me. Kishin or not, I would pick you over any crazy, stuck-up WEAPON ANY DAY!" and with that I let out a crazy laugh and pushed him into the clear-blue lake, causing my hair to fall out of its usual pinned-up style. I stand there, looking up at the now bright sky. I close my eyes and smile. I let my black sweater slip off so all I'm in is my all white sundress and sandals. I let my waist length hair flow around me. Then my eyes snap open.

_Whisper hasn't come up for air._

I quickly throw off my shoes and run to the edge of the dock. I look done and see no Whisper.

"Where did you go?...AAAHH! NOO!" I scream when a hand reaches from under the dock and throws me into the water.

…

I don't know how long we played in the water, but it was fun! I guess you could call it a "water montage". We had so much fun tackling each other and playing in the water we probably did lose track of time.

Eventually, we sat on the dock and ate berries that Whisper gathered from the nearby bushes. While we snacked, I noticed a little cavern partially submerged in water at the other end of the lake.

"Hey…mmrgmm….Whisper…mm…what is that over there?" I said, my mouth half full of berries.

"Where?"

"There."

"Oh! Let's find out."

We swim over. We dive under and swim until our feet touch the ground. Then we wade through the cavern. It's very dark in here.

"AH!" I slip and fall into the water. Suddenly a large pain cuts through my foot.

"Are you okay?" Whisper asks.

"Yea, I just cut my foot."

"Here." He hands me a scrap from his sleeve to tie around my foot. After I do he lifts me up and carries me piggyback. About ten minutes later, Whisper trips on a large, flat rock and flings me onto it. I land on something sticking straight out of the flat stone and it hits the ground, making a large metallic sound. Just as we both sit up, a blinding light cuts through the darkness of the cavern.

"FOOL!" Someone shouts. I slowly stand up just to fall backwards again when a little white creature shoves his cane in my face. Luckily, Whisper caught me this time. We stare at the creature while he points his cane at me and says,

"You! Girl! You are a reaper right? Your brother came to me once! Both siblings must know me! My legend starts in the twelfth century…."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I sat on the floor nursing my forehead while the white creature spoke. I soon grew annoyed, and stood. "Excuse me, are you done yet?"

"FOOL! Me? I'm never done!" And with that, I pushed him into the water. A glowing golden light followed and I shrieked as he pulled me into the water. He did it so quickly; I hit my head on the floor with enough force to knock me unconscious. Excalibur popped out of the water and got back onto his rock platform, staring into the water where I had been pulled in. Air bubbles popped at the top of the surface and Gwen gasped.

"Whisper!" She cried, walking over to the water. She groaned as she picked me up. "Really? Why'd you do that to him?" She asked the white creature, who whacked her with his cane. "Ow!"

"FOOOOOL! He is the one who pushed me into the water first! I was merely returning the favor! And my name is Excalibur! It is Master Excalibur to you!" Gwen laid me down on the ground and began pumping my chest, causing me to cough up water and groan. She stopped and sat me up beside her, wrapping her arm around me. I shivered and laid my head on her shoulder.

"My head hurts." I whined holding the part of my head that had hit the rock. Gwen hugged me and I looked up at her, my face turning pink.

"It's okay. We'll be leaving soon. Master Excalibur, as we're to call him, is annoying. Who'd want to stay here for long?" Gwen hugged me tighter and I squeaked, my face turning a deeper, darker pink. Gwen giggled and she hugged me a little tighter for a couple of seconds. I squeaked again and I covered my face with my hands as Excalibur spoke.

"Fool! Men do not squeak like little dogs!" I flinched and Gwen rolled her eyes. She stood and I tumbled backwards. She giggled and I smiled, grabbing her outstretched hand. I lifted her up onto my back again and yawned.

"FOOL! YOU MUST LISTEN TO MY SONG FIRST!" The white creature broke out into song, singing and dancing. I groaned and he whacked me with his cane. I yelped and began walking away, the white creature still singing and dancing.

"I'm sleepy." I murmured, walking out of the cavern. I yelped as the walkway fell onto just open water. I dropped Gwen and began trying to stop sinking. Gwen grabbed my hand to pull me up to the surface. I quickly swam to the edge of the lake and shook off. My hair was dripping wet and I felt like a dog, constantly shaking to try and dry off. It didn't work too well. I only got Gwen more wet, and she splashed me with water. I sneezed and helped Gwen out of the water. We grabbed our things, and headed home.


	11. REALLY BIG AUTHOR NOTE

**So, I thought about how short each chapter is, and I felt really bad about posting a new one each day. So I decided that I would post a couple chapters each day, probably about two, unless one is a cliffhanger. then I will make you wait another day.**

**Rachel: *cackles in the back of the room* finally! something evil has come out of your mouth!**

**Me: SHUT UP! Anyway, I'm not asking for this many reviews or that many reviews anymore. I know that there are people alive out there reading my story and that makes me happy. I do ask for reviews, but you can do it whenever.**

**Now, with that over with...FREE POPTARTS FOR EVERYBODY! EXCEPT SYMM-CHAN! I GAVE HER WAY TOO MANY LAST TIME...!**


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next day, I woke up to Patty poking my cheek. I look up at her groggily and ask her what time it was.

"6:50 silly! TEN MINUTES UNTIL CLASS!" She shouts.

"Huh! Ten minutes! We're going to be late!" I scream, running around hastily to get dressed. I don't have time to do my hair, so I just brush it out and put on a pair of army green cargo pants with lots of pockets, a yellow tank top, and a cream colored multi-use jacket. I run across the hall with Patty at my tail and burst into Whisper's room.

"Whisper! Get dressed! We are going…..AH...uh..." I stare, dumbstruck at a _shirtless_ Whisper fixing his eye patch. He sees me in his mirror and freaks out. He rushes to put on his purple sweatshirt and turns from blush to pink to a very dark crimson. We both kind of just let the awkward moment pass, but it still in the back of both of our minds, the moment sits.

All three of us run downstairs to the kitchen and find Liz and Kid already finished with their breakfast, Kid staring at the clock looking very angry.

"Kid! We got to go! NOW!" I yell.

"It's…not….eight o clock…yet!" once again, Kid has a symmetry spaz.

Shoot.

I grab him by the collar, shove a whole bagel into my mouth, throw one at Whisper, and walk out the door with Kid screaming and everyone else putting up with it.

Before school, I hold a meeting with Whisper, Liz, Patty, and Kid. I tell them that they must keep Whisper being a kishin secret. They all, agree but I'm nervous that Maka will find out or worse; Patty tells.

So I ask Stein for help.

"Professor Stein? Can I come in?" I knock on the door and ask a stupid question since-

"Well, since this is your first class, sure." Stein says sarcastically. I glare at him and thankfully he backs off.

"This is Whisper's first day and I'm just a little nervous that someone will find out about him, mostly-"

"Maka? Of course you are. She is my little soul-seeing-scythe-meister you know."

"You sound like a rapist…"

"What?"

"Huh?! Nothing! I didn't say anything!"

"Anyway, I already planned for that. Here, this is an eye patch that Whisper can wear that won't raise suspicion and is a soul protect. Maka won't be able to see a thing." He hands me the eye patch and I run to give it to Whisper.

….

"Now remember, you don't have to be afraid. All you have to do is say hi, talk for a bit, and then you can run back to Stein's classroom and write poetry with Crona. Okay?" I tell a very nervous Whisper as he nods his head. I grab his hand and lead him over to my group of friends. When we get there, I give Liz, Patty, and Kid a stern look telling them not to give anything away. This is really important to Whisper and I, and I don't want to mess it up. I give a happy smile and let all the stress go away.

"Hi guys! I want to introduce you to my good friend Whiii- Kain Lomay. He just transferred here from…uh…Ouran Academy! After they found out he was a weapon of course. He came here on his own and left his parents behind." I tried not to make the school sound cheesy, so I used one from a manga that my friend read when we were in middle school.

"So Kain," Tsubaki says, "What was Ouran like?"

"Well," Whisper scratches his head, "It was full of snobby rich people that I didn't fit in with, so I was happy to move here and meet you all."

_Nice Whisper, keep going with it. Wait, did he read Ouran High School Host Club?!_

We talked like that for over a half an hour, and Whisper did great. We stayed on the subject of school mostly, which was easy for him because he hasn't been here that long. I let him run off with Crona afterwards, because for some reason he likes writing poetry.

Later that day, Whisper runs in my room wanting to me to read his poem.

"Whisper, this is only two sentences!"

"So? It's my best work!"

I read the poem.

_I like school. It is cool._

Oh Whisper.

Just as I put the poem down, I heard a rumble outside the mansion. A rumble that I had not heard in two years. A rumble that reminded me of home. I heard it every day and always greeted the person coming out. That person was my friend, my neighbor; he was like a brother to me. I can't help but smile. As I run down the stairs to the door, I hum to the beat of the overly loud music. He is sitting on his car when I burst through the door, just waiting for me with that elfish grin on his face.

"Justin! I'm so happy to see something that reminds me of home!" I squeal as I throw my arms around the death scythe and tackle him in a hug.

"Nice to see you too imp. It's been way too long." He flashes me his goofy smile as he uses his silly nickname for me. I giggle and pull him into the mansion. I want him to meet Whisper and Blair so badly I'm jumping around on my tiptoes.

I jump so much that I accidentally trip and fall on an unsuspecting Whisper.


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After school, Patty and Liz had taken me hostage. With their makeup. Patty drew random patterns on my face, and Liz didn't care. I looked like a fool already, but they had put me in heels and made me follow them around town to carry all of their bags and boxes.

I sighed as I finally reached the mansion, finally having all of the bags and boxes balanced carefully so that I could open the door to the mansion. I had just opened the door and walked in when Gwen fell on me. All of the boxes and bags landed with a loud bang and Liz immediately popped her head into the room.

"Kain! I can't believe you dropped everything! Pick it up." Then she disappeared again. Tears slipped down on my face and I pushed Gwen off of me. I took off the stupid shoes that Liz had made me put on and began trying to pick all of the bags and boxes up, as well as their contents. I sorted out the things and their packaging that needed to be cleaned and carried the rest off to Liz's room. I folded up the packaging of the things that needed to be laundered and carried them away and brought back a basket for the other clothes.

I picked everything up and looked at Gwen. "Sorry I pushed you off, but Liz will be mad if any of her new clothes get ruined. It'll be more public humiliation for me tomorrow because I dropped everything." I murmured, helping her up.

"Uh…Imp, who's this? And you're so clumsy, Impy~" A new voice said and I looked at the blond male, who stared intently at me. "What happened to your face, dude? And public humiliation? You get mix-" He was interrupted by Patty running into the room and running into him.

"His name is Whi—Kain. His name's Kain and he's gun' be Gwen's husband~" As if I wasn't embarrassed enough. I grabbed the basket of clothes and walked back upstairs. At the top of the stairs was a purple cat, lounging on the top step.

"You're in the way." I murmured, and the cat jumped onto my shoulder. I sighed and walked over to start the laundry. The cat sat on the dryer and looked over at me, and I looked at it once I heard a poof.

"Mrawr, whatcha doin?" I turned and my face turned a deep pink and my nose began bleeding. I fainted and Blair picked me up.

"Gweeeeeeeeeeen~ I think I broke him~" She carried me downstairs and sat me on the floor.

Gwen groaned and grabbed a RANDOM cup of water off the RANDOM Justin's head. She poured it on me and then looked at Blair.

"Blair! I told you to not transform until I told you too! You freaked him out just by being a cat, let alone transforming!"

I hit my head on the floor and began crying. I held my head and Gwen smacked me upside the head. I began crying more and she smacked me again.

"Stop crying already! We have guests!" I covered my ears and ran off to my room. Blair changed back into a cat and ran after me, trying to cheer me back up. I closed my door and locked it, keeping Blair from entering.

I curled up into a ball under my bed, crying. I had been humiliated in front of tons of people, smacked, and there was going to be more. I stopped though, because I could hear the heavy tread of Gwen's boots. I froze and my breathing began to slow down, almost stopping.


	14. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

I knew that Whisper had locked his door right when I got upstairs. I immediately went and got out all my lock picking tools. I got to work straight away and unlocked his door in a mere ten seconds. I burst through the door and thankfully find Whisper sitting calmly on his bed, looking at his locket. His eyes were red and puffy and his nose was red. My expression softened. I walk over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He looks up and then looks back down, a little angrier than before. I smile.

"I'm sorry, okay? It's my fault. I'm very clumsy and I always get pissed off and lose my temper when I embarrass myself. It is a really bad habit of mine. It usually comes out when I'm around Justin. I get stressed out when he is around."

"And why is that?" Whisper asks, looking very curious.

"Well, I look up to him and don't like embarrassing myself in front of him. I'm afraid that he is going to make fun of me like he always does. But usually he makes fun of me in a brotherly way, you know? I don't want that to change. I want Justin to respect me as an experienced meister, not a little kid who likes to swing around wavelength guns." I start to pant. Whisper smiles and holds my hand.

"I forgive you."

..._that weekend...…_

I almost trip over Blair, who was sleeping in the middle of the hallway. I scold myself for not being more careful and tell Blair to go join the others in the bedroom/home theater. I run to get refreshments so I don't miss the movie. Everyone, including Justin, Crona, and Blair, were invited to a sleepover that I am hosting. Everyone was in charge of something. Black*Star and Tsubaki were in charge of two movies. They could choose one horror movie and one family movie. Maka and Soul were in charge of popcorn and candy. Liz was helping me with serving everyone, Kid absolutely had to arrange the theater room where everyone was sleeping, and Patty, well, Patty was doing whatever Patty does best.

I finally make it back just in time to see the intro of the horror movie.

"This looks scary…I don't know how to deal with this!" Crona says as she shoves her/his face into a pillow.

"For once, I agree with Crona!" Liz panics and scoots over to Crona with fluffy pillow in tow. I laugh and roll my eyes.

"You guys are just being silly. It's just a movie. None of it is real." I say.

Soon, we are all cozy watching our movie. Tsubaki and Black*Star were squished on the bed in a pillow fort, Patty was pushing kid onto the floor, Liz and Crona were trembling on the corner of the bed, Maka and Soul were cuddled together at the foot of the bed, and Whisper and I were on the bed spooning. I put my head on his shoulders and he wrapped his arms around me. I realized what happened, I sat up and pushed him off. He looked at me and I blushed. He blushed too and scooted over. I tried to take my mind off of it and watch the movie. I had no idea what was happening. It looked like there were two kids in a house and…oh no. The…the house…is…is on…on…

_The house is on fire._

I gasp and curl into a ball. I try to look away but my eyes are glued to the screen. Whisper sees and puts a hand on my shoulder. I close my eyes and cover my ears as I run away into the bathroom. I run and lock the door and lay on the carpet. I hear Whisper and Justin running to the door to see what is wrong. I fade in and out as I hear their conversation.

"Gwen?! What's wrong? Talk to me!" I hear Whisper shout.

"You idiots! Don't you know that Gwen is afraid of fire?! She freaks out over the smallest match and-"

I scream a loud, bloodcurdling scream. All of a sudden, I feel like I'm watching myself. I see me on the floor trembling in fear as everyone is trying to break down the door. I can't stop sweating and crying at the monster in front of me. The fire kishin was snarling and slowly wrapping his meaty hand around my neck as I can't do anything because fire is my biggest fear and weakness.

**Hey peoples! Sorry for the crappy chapters and cliffhanger ending-*sneezes* nfojhbqEUGb! EXCUSE ME! Sorry! at least I didn't get snot on the keyboard...**

**Rachel: TMI!**

**Me: sorry! Well, I might go down to about 2 chapters every couple of days since we are getting very close to where I am still writing the major plot.**

**Rachel: which you need to give to me tomorrow!**

**Me: I know! So, PLEASE R&R! I love feedback! (one per session Symm-chan!) and feel free to PM me if you have any questions! **


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 [OOOOH. UNLUCKY. MWAHAAHAHAHHAHA]

Justin and I had been unsuccessful beating the door down together, but it had been weakened and I managed to get it open on my last try. I fell on top of the fire demon and I fell backwards, trying to pat the flames on my shirt off. The demon had been distracted and hissed. It let go of Gwen's neck and her head fell to the ground.

"I don't know how to deal with this!" Crona cried, and was joined by Liz in the corner.

"Patty! Transform!" She did, but Kid soon began rolling on the floor in circles throwing a fit. Patty sat laughing and poking Kid.

I was being caught on fire over and over again. Justin sighed and ran out of the house, dragging me behind him as the bait. The demon followed behind me, and as soon as Justin let go of me, I screamed. There was more fire burning my arms and clothes but Justin dealt with the demon, quickly killing it. I patted at the fire on my arms and clothes and yelped as Justin grabbed me by the collar, picked me up, and stood me on my feet.

I ran inside and tripped over Kid and Patty, falling onto my face and sliding into the bathroom door. I groaned but stopped and moved over to Gwen. I picked her up bridal style and pecked her on the cheek before setting her down on the couch. Justin treated our burns and Tsubaki quickly put the family movie in, changing the mood.

I was soon in giggles, my sides starting to hurt from watching the movie. I wasn't the only one, and I was glad I was able to do something with everyone. It was the first time I felt like I really belonged in a while.

-TWO WEEKS LATER-

I yawned and sat up in my bed, picking Blair up off my chest. I set her down on the bed beside me, stood, and got dressed. It was a Saturday, and I was both excited and depressed. I had told only Gwen of my birthday, but I was sure she had already forgotten. I pulled a blanket around me and walked downstairs. I stood on the front porch and smiled. It was early autumn and it was a very crisp morning. I sighed and went back inside. I whacked right into Gwen and cried out in pain. I rubbed my forehead, pulled the blanket over my head and sat on the couch, knees pulled up to my chest.


	16. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

I wake up to the purring of Blair. I sit up and yawn, happy that it's a Saturday and I can do whatever I want with Whisper. I smile at Blair and she purrs, walking further into the room. She trots to my closet and pulls out a tuna shaped box with a bow on it. I giggle has I get out of bed and pull my own box out from under the bed. I put a finger to my lips, indicating that Blair should be quiet while I close the door. I go to my dresser and put on a green and black plaid skirt, much like Maka's, and a white tank top with a black cardigan. I look at myself in the mirror, and again I am surprised at what I see.

Ever since that Kishin attack, my neck has been badly burned. Stein looked at it and gave me anti-burn cream, telling me to change the gauze daily except for bed time. So when I wake up and look in the mirror, the first thing I see is that horrible scar. I know it will go away in a couple of months, but the thing is like a curse lingering over me.

I sigh and apply cream to my neck and put green colored gauze on it so it looks like a choker and not a bandage. I grab the box and look into Whisper's room. The door is closed, so he is probably still asleep. As I walk down the hallway, I hear Blair change form. I muster up my courage and turn around, lucky to find Blair in booty shorts and a purple crop top. I let out a cry of relief and turn back around. I whack right into Whisper, who apparently on his special day wanted to walk like Yoda. He slams into my chest, landing his face right where my super small breasts are and yelps in pain, stumbling onto the couch. I squeal and slip backwards, trying to pivot but end up falling face-first into Blair's enormous boobs. She smiles and pats my head, then hands me the present I dropped on the floor. I panic trying to hide the present in the invisible closet. Too late. The present is already in the open and Whisper is already noticing from his spot on the couch.

"You really remembered my birthday!? AAAAWWWW! You guy are so sweet!" Whisper gets up and runs around the room with the blanket over his shoulders like a cape. I laugh and give Whisper my gift. Blair urges him to open hers first because she says hers is cuter. He opens hers and pulls out a stuffed tuna fish. He smiles and thanks her nicely. He turns to my present.

I blush and bring my knees to my chest. He smiles and opens the present. Inside, is a pair of very formal jeans, a lavender collared shirt, and a silver pair of sneakers, and a tie to pull it all together. At the bottom of the box, Whisper picks up a card with fancy lettering on it.

"What is this?" Whisper asks me.

"It's an invitation to the Back to School dinner dance at the DWMA. It's black tie. That's what the clothes are for. All of our friends are going to be there. It'll be fun!" I squeal with delight.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH! I AM GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH FUN!" Whisper laughs and tackles me in a hug. I laugh and hug him back.

"What do you want to do now?" He asks.

"Well, it's your day! Let's do what you want!" I smile.

"Well then," Whisper rubs his hands together and gives an evil smirk.

"TO THE LIIIIBRARY!"

…

I pound on Whisper's door. He should be getting ready for the party, but I haven't seen him since we got home.

So I went and got ready. I am wearing a black dress. It has noodle straps and it fits my figure well. When it gets to my waist, there is a lavender sash that matches Whisper's shirt. It ties in a bow and makes the ruffles going down the bottom look even cuter. I pound on his door again.

"We are going to be late!" I yell through the door.

"Hold on I'm coming!" He shouts back at me. He opens the door. I blush and grab him by the tie. We run out the door and into to the limo to go to the party.

….

"Will you dance with me?" Whisper blushes and holds out his hand. It is the last dance, and I haven't danced yet. We both had a wonderful time with our friends and Whisper even danced with Patty, but I haven't danced with anyone but myself. I smile and take his hand. He leads me on to the dance floor and we start dancing. It is a little awkward at first, but we get into it soon enough.

And then dad comes over.

"Hey hey kids! How is it going?" Dad bounces over and splits us apart. Intentionally or by accident, I'm not sure.

"Go away dad, please?" I nudge closer to Whisper and he does the same.

"Okay, okay. I'll leave you two alone." And with that, he bounces away.

I go back to Whisper. We slowly get back into pace with the rest of the students. Whisper smiles at me and I blush immensely. He blushes too and holds me closer.

"Gwen?"

"Yes?"

"Well…um…."

"Yes?" I look at him with a little sparkle in my eyes. He blushes even more and wraps his arm around my waist. I give a little squeak of surprise but don't pull away.

And then Whisper kisses me. _Kisses me._

**Im Back! MWHAHAHAHA!**

**Gwen: and your still insane! MWHAHAHAH.**

**Whisper: she said less excitedly.**

**Gwen: SHUT UP!**

**Me: I you haven't noticed, you can now interact with Gwen and Whisper!**

**Whisper: is that a good thing?**

**Me: It depends on what the readers ask you. *evil grin***

**Gwen: can we leave?**

**Me: Nope! So ask them anything you heart desires! if you want to ask anybody else something, you can too!**

**Whisper: and how is that possible?**

**Me: *Snaps fingers***

**Maka: why am I here?**

**Me: no reason. *snaps fingers* **

**Maka: *disappears***

**Whisper: ah. so that's how.**

**Me: yep!**

**PLEASE R&R! :D**


	17. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

I kissed Gwen and she pulled away. She was blushing deeply. She made me let go of her and she stood a step away. I was confused, but the music was ending and I didn't want to be the center of attention. I exited the dance floor and stood against the wall. I could feel my eyes filling with tears but I sighed and wiped at my eyes. Gwen walked over to me, a big smile on her face.

"Thank you, Kain." She kissed me on the cheek and I blushed again. She giggled and hugged me. "Happy birthday, Kain. Stop crying so much though, alright? We all care about you; we don't want to hurt you, alright?"

I blushed again and looked at my fight. "Sorry, Gwen… I- I don't mean to, but it's become a habit of mine, I'm sorry…"

"And stop apologizing!" I flinched and trembled slightly.

Gwen sighed again. "C'mon, Kain. It's time to go home. Today's been a tiring day."

…..

As soon as we got home, I fell onto the closest surface and fell asleep. And that meant the wooden floor. My tuna fish plush was still on the floor, so my face hit that, thankfully. Within seconds I was fast asleep, still dressed in my nice outfit. Gwen groaned and with help from Blair, got me dressed in suitable clothes. And with more help, got me upstairs. They were too tired and merely laid me on the floor beside Gwen's bed.

In the morning, I was covered in four different blankets and I snuggled into them. I was cold, surprisingly, so I wrapped myself in them and pulled my knees to my chest, falling asleep again. It didn't last long, however, as Blair started pawing at my nose. I pushed her away but she only jumped onto my head instead. I whined and pushed her off my head. She meowed and pawed at my face again. I got up, the blankets still wrapped around me.

Blaire wanted me to make breakfast for everyone. Including her. I sighed and got up, leaving the blankets in a pile on the floor. I looked at the dishes in the sink and washed them quickly, trying to get food started quickly. I had bacon, eggs, and French toast already being made by the time everyone was up. Then I had to make fish. For Blair.

I finished up the food for everyone else and began deboning the fish, cursing as Blaire ran into me. "Be patient, Blaire! I'm working on your food right now!" I changed the pans and began cutting the fish into strips, putting them into the pan with oil. They began frying and I muttered under my breath as I cooked. It was soon done and I added some seasoning to the fish and set it on the table.

"Yay! Thank you, Whisper~!" Blaire said, transforming with a poof. Thankfully, she wore a full tank top and booty shorts, not her normal crop top, which nearly made me faint every time.

I yawned and stretched, beginning to clean up from breakfast. Gwen was still asleep, surprisingly, so once I finished cleaning the pans, I went upstairs to Gwen's room. "Gwen?" I called softly as I opened the door. She was still lying in bed, fast asleep. I smiled and kissed her cheek and gently shook her shoulder.

"What?"

"Breakfast's ready. C'mon down. Everyone else will eat all of the food if we don't hurry."

I left her room and closed the door behind me. I went into my room and changed into my normal outfit quickly. I tripped over my own feet and slid down the stairs on my butt. I groaned quietly and stood, heading to the kitchen. Everyone was stuffing their face and nobody had been kind enough to save food for Gwen and I.

"Guys! That was supposed to be for everyone!" I sighed and slipped on my shoes, stuffing my wallet into my back pocket.

"But it's soooooooooooo goooooooood!" Patty said, making her stuffed giraffe nod its head in agreement.

"I'll be back. I'm going to the store to get some more food for cooking. Don't touch the pans on the stove and don't turn the stove on." Then I left to go get food.

…

When I returned, I headed to the kitchen to continue making breakfast. Soon there was enough food for everyone to have seconds, and I even had more fish to make for Blair. Everyone was happy, and so was I.

"If there's one thing I'm good at, it's cooking." I said, and Liz and Patty nodded in agreement. I smiled and continued eating.


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Go, Kain, go!" I shout to Whisper as I run across the field with gun in hand. Black*Star and Tsubaki are hosting a paintball party and everyone was invited. Dad is the referee, Blair is apparently the cheerleader, and Excalibur, well Excalibur is just being retarded. Spirit wanted to cheer Maka on and Stein wanted to use this as an extra credit activity. We are playing survivor, which means that it's every man for themself. Crona is already out and Patty and Whisper are surprisingly good. I run across the giant roof of the giant paintball fort and see Kid. He has been in that corner the entire time because he only got one gun and not two. I easily take him out. I jump off the roof and shoot him in the back. As he walks out, I spot Liz in the corner of my eye, about to shoot Whisper in the shoulder. I shoot Liz in the helmet to get her attention away from him and it works a little too well. She shoots and nicks me in the helmet. I sidestep and run around her. I see Tsubaki behind her in one of the tubes and shoot her. Tsubaki thinks that Liz shot her and takes her out. Liz goes down and I take action. I run around the tube and shoot Tsubaki in the ribs. She cries out in pain and then leaves the field. That leaves me, Patty, and Maka, and then Black*Star, Soul, and Whisper. I stand alone in the maze section of the paintball field and it is eerily quiet.

_SNAP!_

I swiftly turn around and shoot Black*Star in the helmet. A loud alarm blares and I see dad come on the field.

"We have had a discussion. We, of the paint ball side lines, have decided that since there six of you, we will split you up into teams. One team is Patty, Kain, and Gwen, and then on the other team, we have Maka, Soul, and Black*Star. Go back to your individual corners and we will start again." Dad says through a bullhorn much to our dismay.

I go to my corner and we start again. I run through everything again to get to that one place where I was. Sure enough, Black*Star is there by himself. I hide behind a wall and back up slowly. I suddenly feel a gun at my back. I stop dead in my tracks and grip my gun trigger tightly. Soul pushes the gun point into my back a little more.

Suddenly, I hear a gun shot. At least ten feet away, I see Patty with her gun pointing up. She had just fired a distraction. I smirk as I feel the pain in my back go away. I immediately lunge down and kick Soul over and shoot him. By now, Black*Star has started running towards me. I aim for him but I get beaten to it by Whisper who was up on the wall on top of me. He shoots Black*Star right in the chest and he leaves the field, sulking. Whisper laughs and punches his fist in the air. As he does, he gets shot by Maka and is eliminated. Patty starts running towards Maka but is shot in the helmet. While Patty is recovering, Maka aims for me and I nick Maka in the thigh. I get up, panting and look at Patty.

"DAMN IT!" I scream as Patty goes psycho on me and I frantically dodge for my life. She seems to not be losing energy as I am slowly hurting my legs. Patty quickly tackles me and shoots me in the side. I hear the ending siren and sigh with relief as I see Whisper help me up.

"Thanks."

"Hey no problem. Are you okay?" Whisper asks me.

"Yea, I'm fine other than the fact that I have bruises all over my body and my clothes are pretty much toast." I say.

"Yay! Toast! Is that my prize for winning?" Patty shouts from across the field.

Everyone laughs and heads back to the school for toast and some band aids.

…..

"What is it we are doing again? I never listen when dad is briefing." I say as we walk down the road.

"Well, there has been a magical disturbance in the area and we have been sent to scout the area." Whisper states.

I stop and laugh my head off. I bend over and giggle uncontrollably. Whisper blushes and frowns.

"What? Did I say something funny?"

"No! No, I just for a second there I thought that you said that there has been a disturbance in the force! I freaked out for a second and thought we were going to have to fight Jedi!" I start laughing again and Whisper joins in too. After our laughing fit is over, we continue walking and listening for anything suspicious. Soon, we hear a strange sound. We run to the nearest alley and the sound gets louder. We see a very brown wolf growling. Whisper turns into a duel scythe and I get ready to fight. The wolf backs away and shows its head.

"No way," I say. Whisper shows up in the reflection of the scythe with a look of confusion. I drop him and run over to the wolf, tackling her in a flying hug attack. The wolf squeals and licks my face and I giggle. Whisper walks over and bends down.

"Do you know this wolf?" He asks me. I smile and nod as the wolf continues to lick my face. The wolf barks and starts to shine. With a poof, the wolf turns in to a monkey with a pink bow on its head.

"I guess we found our magical disturbance." Whisper bends down and scratches the monkey's head and smiles. The monkey glows and turns into a rainbow unicorn and neighs at Whisper. I laugh and pet her mane.

"This unicorn," I say, "is my best friend. Her name is Kitimae and she is a"

"A Shape shifter? Is she a witch?"

"Of course not!" Kitimae glows and she turns into a little girl the same age as me with strawberry blonde hair and an _Alice in Wonderland_ costume. She squeals at Whisper and runs over to glomp me.

"Gwen-Chan! I missed you!" She shouts in her high pitched voice and rubs her cheek on my chest. Whisper gives me a look like:

_Is she an Otaku? She sure acts like one._

I look at him and nod yes and hug Kitimae. I grab her hand and walk over to Whisper. I introduce them and tell Whisper about Kitimae and how we have been friends since third grade. Kitimae loves anime and shojo manga, or any type of manga for that matter. She loves super cute things and usually dresses Lolita or in cosplay.

Whisper introduces himself and tells her about how he is a kishin and such.

Kitimae walks home with us and we talk about cute things with her. She seems to take a liking to Whisper and can tell that we have feelings for each other but haven't really done anything about it. She seems happy to have found a place to stay and new friends. I told her that we are going to tell dad about this and set her up in the mansion.

Oh geeze, Kid is going to kill me again.

**Excalibur: *singing and dancing***

**Em: someone help me!**

**Gwen: WHO LET HIM IN HERE!?**

**Whisper: Im so sorry! I didn't mean to! he was outside! I thought he was a sheep!**

**Em: even so, WHY WOULD WE NEED A SHEEP IN THE HOUSE!?**

**Whisper: I don't know!**


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"STOP LETTING PEOPLE STAY HERE, DAMN IT!" Kid shrieked and Gwen began yelling back. This had been going on for the past ten hours. And my head felt like it was going to explode. I sat on the couch with Liz, playing go fish, while Kitimae and Patty play patty cake in the corner. I quickly go upstairs, grab my headphones, and begin listening to music as we play.

"Do you have any sevens?"

"No."

"What?!"

"GO FUCKING FISH!"

I grabbed another card and we continued playing. Before long, however, not even my music could drown out their yelling. I stuffed the cards into the box and threw it at Kid's head. I pulled my headphones down around my neck and everyone could now hear my blaring music.

"Excuse me, if you're going to be married, move out. And if you're divorcing, go to separate sides of the house already!" I yelled. Kid began yelling at me and I punched him in the nose. I pulled my headphones back over my head and went to my room. I slammed my door and Liz groaned.

"There goes my partner! Thanks guys. Now there's even less to do!" Liz began complaining leaving the room. Patty began giggling uncontrollably and she began comforting the crying Kid.

"It's okay. You're not as annoying as he says you are. You're MORE annoying~!"

….

"42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on Death's door…" I murmured, writing the numbers on a mirror.

"Yo! How ya doin, Whisper?" Lord Death asked, still as cheesy as ever.

"Yesterday, we found Kitimae, who we think is the disturbance you were speaking of. She is a shape shifter, after all, but-" I was interrupted by Lord Death.

"No. Kitimae wouldn't be a big enough threat to even cause alarm when it comes to magic. This one is much stronger, a male, and he uses the shadows. We've run into him before, I believe. He's been on the radar before, but he's become more powerful. Please inform everyone immediately. I'll be sending you some people we think it might be." I nodded and he vanished. I turned my music off and headed downstairs.

"…And that is why we need to go out on the field again after doing more research." I pulled out Gwen's laptop and began typing, going into the email. There were only two pictures. Both of them were mug shots, so they were obviously known criminals. One was an old man, around the age of 80, who was most likely dead by now, and a young man. His hair was green and black and he wore a cocky smirk on his face as if he knew he had won. The name was "Surematu" and he was seventeen.

"Hey, hey, his name sounds funny. What does it mean?" Kitimae piped up.

My face went pale.

"Immortal."

…..

We were running around town. Everyone was. We were running for our lives. The man we had gone to question turned out to be a witch. Well, was warlock the proper term? Anyways, he was verrrrry annoyed with us.

We had been running for a couple of hours by now, but there were shadows everywhere. We tried to rest and the shadows of the building would attack us. I had no idea where anyone else was. By now, I had already been dehydrated and out of breath for a while. This left me dizzy and I felt my legs collapse under me. The shadows grew arms and grabbed my legs, dragging me into their depth.

I awoke, bound and gagged, with everyone except Gwen and Kitimae. Everyone else had apparently suffered similar fates as I had. There was no young man now, just a shadow in his place. It had his voice, his figure. It had to be him, yet… It wasn't. I soon figured out where he had to be. He was apparently questioning us individually in a different room of the sewage drain.

I yelped through the gag and whined as I was kicked by a shadow. I had heard a few screams from the earlier people and I was terrified of what would happen.

A white room. He gave me a drink of some kind. I drank it quickly, my parched throat thanking me. Until it began burning. I fell over and began convulsing. It stopped, but when it did, I blacked out.

Somehow, once he knocked us out, he was able to read information that had been stored in our minds, and he needed no further time to question us. But I was still in so much pain; he put in more gags and threw me in a different room. I heard yells of protest from the others and could hear them on the other side of the wall. They were apparently being treated the same way.

…..

"42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on Death's door… Oh, Dad! It's terrible! We went to question the young man you had a picture of. Only Kitimae and I escaped! Everyone else was captured… and… Oh god, please help us, Dad! Not even all of us combined together could defeat him...We're only low level meisters… Please… Please help them! I… I can't stand being without them…" Tears began sliding down Gwen's face but she wiped them away.

"I'll try my best, honey. Anything else?"

"Hide from your shadow."


	20. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

After I had my talk with dad, I had a mental breakdown.

We were all together, questioning this young man that was thoroughly pissed with us. He attacked us, and we had to split up. He got everyone else and he almost got me and Kitimae. At the last second, Whisper jumps in and distracts him long enough for Kitimae to turn into a star and save me and her. Whisper ran, and then got taken. But everyone else was taken and I don't know where they are or even if they are okay.

I sob and sob. I have no idea how to find my friends and save them if they are hurt. I feel the warmth of Kitimae the star against my cheek and try to be brave for her. I look up at the little ball of light and try to smile. It doesn't work and I just start sobbing again. She rubs against my cheek again and thinks,

_It's okay to cry. But when we find that dude I want to be the first one to kick his ass, got it?_

I smile and nod. I stand up and look around at my surroundings. There is nothing out of the ordinary out here except that retard of a rapist moon that makes me feel like I am being stalked all the time. It is very dark, just like it should be on a Friday night. I can see the tip of the school and for a split second think that I can just go back and cower in the air ducts like I used to at home. Not having to worry about anything, just waiting until one of the adults took care of it and be happy when everyone was safe and sound.

I shake my head. That's not going to happen this time. I will be the one to save everyone and then be safe and sound. I am all alone, and I can do it on my own. I will be the hero. And then I hear it. The horrible sound of screeches and wails only made by the shadows of the damned. The shadows controlled by that horrible warlock. The one who took my friends. I told Kitimae to turn into a flashlight. I ran with her to the spot where the noise was coming from. I muffle Kitimae's light a little so we could see what was going on. When I did, I saw Stein and Spirit fighting the shadows. I quickly jump from my hiding spot and shine the flashlight on the alleyway. The shadows retreat and I stare at the two of them in shock.

"Why did dad send you and not himself?" I growl at them, "We need him. You are super advanced fighters and you can't even kill off some shadows?" with every word, the distress in my voice becomes stronger and I start to cry again. Stein puts a hand on my shoulder and sighs.

"I don't really understand it myself. But he has good reasons. I'm sure of it." He pats my head and grips Spirit. Spirit shows up in the reflection of his weapon and looks at me grimly.

"Is it only you who escaped?"

"No. Kitimae did too." I hold up Kitimae who turns back into a star.

"Well if that bastard lays a hand on my Maka he is going to be sorry he was ever born!"

…..

As we run to the sewers, Stein tells me more about the warlock. His name is Surematu which means immortal. He has been known for controlling the shadows and he only uses light when he needs to. Because he is immortal, he is actually 217 years old and has a form of a high school teenager. When he is strong, he has the power to manipulate and conquer shadows of humans, even sometimes turning those humans into their own shadows. He can read a person's mind through sleep and then use their biggest fears against them.

We slosh around in the sewers until we get to a point where a white hallway blends with the pipes. We keep walking and eventually get to a fork in the passage. We split up with Stein taking the right passage and me taking the left. As we are walking, I tell Kitimae to dim her light to a glow stick and be very quiet. I hear voices from up ahead and quicken my pace a bit. I hear someone talking in a harsh manner and it is not anyone I know. He says that he knows what _he _is and will show everyone the truth about _this monster_. I don't know what that means, but I have a feeling he is talking about Whisper.

"You're the monster warlock! Not Kain!" I hear Maka shout.

"You are very wrong my dear. Whisper has been hiding his identity from you for the past three months. With the help of those reapers and your teachers, Whisper has been keeping his Kishin soul a secret."

"Whi-Whisper? Not Kain? You're that Kishin that was captured and interrogated? You're Ashura's son?!"

"Tsubaki, guys, I'm sorry. I didn't want you to know. I thought you would-"

"Would what Whisper? Treat you differently? Well, on top of that, I don't feel I can trust anyone anymore! You too Kid! Of all people!"

"Maka please! Be rational! Gwen didn't anyone to hurt him so she swore us to secrecy. Can't you see that she cares-?"

"Quiet!" Surematu shouts to my friends, "Why don't we ask Gwen why? She of all people should know."

When he said that, I was snatched and lifted by shadows all around me. I felt Kitimae shift and turn into a rock which I quickly stuffed into my pocket. I was dragged to the room that everyone was in and I looked around while I struggled. Everyone was awake except for Black*Star. They were all in cages made of shadows and chains. The shadows had chained me to a wall by my wrists. The room was long and oval shaped, with all the cages lining the walls. I was at the point on one end and Whisper, in the same position as me, was at the point on the other side of the room. I gasped and pulled on my chains, but that just made Whisper's chains shorter.

"Not so fast my young reaper." In the middle of the room in a chair made of shadows, was Surematu. He was wearing that same cocky smirk that he was in the mug shot. All of his clothes were black and his hair was black and green. He was holding a staff that looked like an oversized Harry Potter wand. At the top of the staff, was half of a diamond shaped crystal.

"What do you want?!"

"Right now, a simple interrogation." He flicked his hand and all the cage bottoms opened. Everyone dropped through the floor so no one was left except for Whisper, Kitimae the rock, and me.

"Where did they go?"

"Oh, just to another room in another random passageway. Not a very big deal really. Except for that blue haired kid. He is going to have a rough wake up call."

"Let them go, please."

"No can do I'm afraid. I first need to get that rock in your pocket."

"No!"

"Oh but yes! I need your friend in there. Oh Kitimae, come to daddy won't you?"

The shadows rummage into my pocket and grab the rock. I try to resist but my struggling fails to help the situation. Kitimae turns into a girl, but the shadows just dangle her in the air.

"You see Gwendolyn, I need Kitimae. I created her. _I am her father._"

"No…"

"Yes. You see, I was once a loving father. I had a wife and little girl. But I was old and was dying. I wanted to live forever. And to do that, you must lose the ones you care for. So I ate the soul of my loving wife and turned my daughter's soul into this crystal. But I could not grow strong because the crystal was incomplete. My daughter, Kiitame, was resisting. When I tried to use the crystal, it rebounded. I was weakened just long enough for her to gain her shadow and break the crystal. She stole some of my power so she could fuse her shadow with some of the shards. She did, but in the process, lost her memories. So she fled to the country and did who knows what. Apparently she got herself a mortal family and met you. But now she is back and I am at full strength. Kitimae is Kiitame. Kitimae's soul is the crystal. _SHE IS THE MISSING PIECE!_"

"You can't take her! I won't let you!" I scream and pull on the chains again. Whisper once again hits the wall and pulls me back.

"Stop doing that! You're just making the situation worse!" he yells at me. I turn to Kitimae. She is struggling to free herself and has been tearing up in the process.

"You are nothing but a mere shadow Kitimae." Surematu grips Kitimae's ankle and her legs start to turn transparent black. She screams and struggles to break Surematu's grasp. She stops and stares at me with a determined look.

_Whenever you and Whisper are ready, I'll kick his damned ass back to where he belongs._

"Whisper now!" I scream. Whisper turns his arms into blades and pulls on the chains as hard as he can. Kitimae kicks Surematu in the groin and turns into a star. All the shadows on her drop and she flies to Whisper. As she does, Surematu and the other recovered shadows attack me and I close my eyes. I hear the ping of Whisper breaking free. I drop to the floor and hit my head. I open my eyes and everything becomes fuzzy as I stand up. I feel Whisper wrap his arms around my noodle-like body and pick me up. I drift in and out as Kitimae becomes brighter than ever before and we escape. I remember running along the passageway in Whisper's arms. We regroup with the others and head out. The shadows attack again but are weakened by Kitimae and the now knowledgeable meisters. I think Whisper dropped me and was attacked. I gain enough adrenaline to fight off the shadows. They cut me in the leg and open the cut in my head even more. I once again get dizzy and fall. I get on my hands and knees and swat away the shadows the best I can while injured. Whisper came back and scooped me up and he ran down the passage. Everything became fuzzy. I heard Whisper shout to the other group but it was faint. I felt the blood run down my head. I passed out and grew limp in Whisper's arms as black darkness clouded my vision.

….

I woke up in a white room with clean sheets around my body. I looked around the room and saw not really anything. There was a mirror, a sink, and a snack table. I look at the front of the room and see three chairs. One spinney chair tucked into a desk, and then two waiting chairs on opposite sides of the room. In one chair was Whisper, who was curled up in the chair sleeping. In the other chair was Kid, who looked like he fell asleep while reading. His head was hanging off the back of the chair and his book had fallen on the floor. I smile and get out of bed. I tiptoe over and put blankets on both boys and go to the mirror. I have on fresh boy pajamas that are way too big. I lift up the pants and see my leg bandaged up from the top of the knee to the shin. My hair is in a ponytail with a bandage wrapped around half of my head and part of my left eye. My eye is feeling fine, but the wound must have just been too big or too close. I walk over to a curtain splitting the room in half and peek inside. Snuggled up in a bed, was Kitimae. She was breathing softly and she had a bandage around her left forearm and one around her right shoulder and chest. She smiles in her sleep and curls into a ball. I smile and close the curtain. I grab the third chair and put it under the air vent. I grab a blanket and pillow and climb into the vent. I snuggle up and fall fast asleep, knowing everything is alright and everyone is safe and sound.

* * *

**Hurray for longer chapters! Im probably going to update a lot slower since mid terms are over and I have new classes and-**

**Dog: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhh!**

**Gwen: oh my god SHUT UP!**

**Dog: O.O**

**Whisper: thank you!**

**anyway, also we have A TON of projects in my advanced English class so I will be working on those a well. and that is why I won't be updating as much-**

**Dog: UUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH. UH. UH. UH. UUUUUHHHHH!**

**Everyone: SHUT UP!**


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I stirred slightly at the sound of movement and groaned. My limbs were sore and hurting. I walked over to the nurse and she began examining my wounds. I soon had bandages around my neck, wrists, stomach, and a few bandages on my face. I mumbled my thanks and exited the room. Maka slammed into me and she pushed me aside.

"Maka!" Soul groaned and followed after his meister. I yelped as I hit the floor and tears came to my eyes. I wiped at my eyes, remembering what Gwen had said. I stumbled to my feet and went outside. I sat against the railing and opened up my locket, smiling at the picture of Aoi. Then I closed it suddenly, my head beginning to pound. I held it with my hands and began breathing heavily. My head felt like it was going to explode and I fell to the ground as I blacked out.

…

When Kid awoke, Whisper was gone. Instead, Maka and Soul were sitting

in the room. Kid stood and exited the room, looking for Whisper. Well… He always likes to be outside… I should check there! Kid exited the building and saw Whisper on the ground.

"Kain!" Kid ran over to him, but could already tell he was in a bad condition. Kid picked him up and began quickly heading back to the nurse. She got a bed set up, set him down, and pulled the curtain around the bed. He was burning up and was having some difficulties breathing. The nurse began dealing with that and removed his shirt, hoping that would help cool him. She also put a cool cloth on his forehead, sighing as she went over to Kid and Gwen. Maka stood quickly and left again, being followed quickly be Soul.

Kid gently shook Gwen awake, a worried expression on his face. "Hey, Gwen. Uhm…" The nurse then began speaking.

"Your boyfriend, that is what he is, no? Anyways, he's sick. He has a terrible fever and he's having difficulties breathing. Would you like to be by him?"

"Of course I want to! Poor Whisper…" She murmured, walking over to a chair by Whisper's bed. She grabbed his hand and was surprised by how hot it was. A small groan escaped his lips and his fingers twitched.

"Get better soon…"

* * *

**short-ish chapter, but we have two more to go through! :3**


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Whisper and or Kain, whatever you guys call him, has come down with some sort of fever. It is very sickening, and has some side effects. Luckily, we have treated this a few times before and have the antidote. It will be injected through his I.V. and he will get some fluids to go along with it. He will be fine in….I would say…..a few hours? Yes he should be done by dinner. If he had come any later then it might take all night…..look at me rambling! Anyways, Whisper should be done by dinner. The problem is though; the fever is highly contagious and will spread like wildfire. I need you two to leave now. I'm sorry, but it is for the best and he will get better, I promise."

I glare at Stein while he shoos us away, but I don't object. I look longingly at Whisper and then leave with Kid. When we walk outside, everyone is there doing something. Tsubaki is trying to get Black*Star quiet, Liz is doing her nails (**WTF**), Patty is coloring on the floor (at this time Kid runs over and cleans up while Patty colors), Soul is sitting in a chair texting, and Kitimae is playing(invisible) hopscotch. Which for Kitimae, means turning into a different animal every other skip. I look around for wounds and only see Kitimae's bandages, mine, and a few band aids here and there on other people. Black*Star has a huge bump on his head and apparently doesn't notice. I look around again and see no Maka.

"Hey, does anyone know where Maka is?" I ask to no one in particular.

"I told her to go on the roof and cool her head. She is still pretty pissed about being lied to." Soul says. He points forward indicating where the roof is.

"Uh, I have a question regarding your boyfriend." Tsubaki states.

"He is not my boyfriend, but go on."

"Should we call him Whisper or Kain? And which one is his real name?"

"Both. I call him Whisper, but you can call him either. He will respond to both."

"So he wasn't lying?"

"Yes. He wasn't lying about his name. Ouran exists, but only in a book, and his feelings were true. He wasn't faking it. Trust me, he was dying to have friends that trusted him, and we all hated lying. But we had to so he wouldn't get hurt."

"What about Maka? She is still on the roof."

"Oh let her be miss grudge. She is just going to have to deal with the fact that Whisper is my weapon partner and-"

"WHAT?! I DID NOT APPROVE OF THIS!" Kid storms to me from his place on the floor and gets right in my face. "I don't remember giving you two permission to be partners _or_ to date!"

"We are not dating!"

"Whatever! I still didn't approve!"  
"Well…do you give me permission?"

"I do-….well…..sure."

I pat Kid on the shoulder and sit down. I try to think about other things but one thought keeps floating in my mind:

_Are_ we dating?

…..

When Whisper walks out, I can't stop my emotion. I run and hug him super tight and giggle with delight. Dad congratulates us on finding more information about the Warlock of Shadows and tells us that he has invited everyone for a banquet at the mansion. I was super excited but the dinner didn't go as well as I thought it would:

Dad: So… how's the dinner everyone? *pokes fork into meat*

Me: I like it.

Liz: Me too!

Kid: It is very delicious, thank you father.

*Everyone nods in agreement*

Dad: Thank you kids!

Patty: Gwen!

Me: Yes Patty?

Patty: Why did you say that you and Whisper weren't dating when you really are da-?

Tsubaki, me, and Liz: PATTY!

Me and Whisper: * Blushes deeply*

Patty: What?

Soul: No Patty. Just, no.

Dad: Is there something I should know about?

Me: No! There is nothing you need to know about! *laughs and glares at Patty*

Patty: WHAT?!

Kid: Patty, you need to be quiet from now on okay?

Patty: Nope! Not until Whisper expresses his love for Gwen-chan!

Whisper: Uh…..guys…*blushes even more* what should I do?

Spirit: Well then, this sure is getting interesting.

Stein and Kitimae: *snorts and giggles*

Me: What's up with you two?

Stein: Oh nothing *chuckles*

Tsubaki: Professor! That's rude! *starts to giggle*

Crona: I'm confused.

Soul: Me too Crona. Me too.

Ragnarock: Gwen and Whis-per sittin' in a tree-

Liz and me: Shut it you!

Whisper: Can we change the subject please?!

Half of the table: YES WE SHOULD!

Tsubaki: Well! How about that- Black*Star? Where is Black*Star?

Black*Star: *pops up from behind my seat and smashes mine and Whispers faces so we are kissing*

Tsubaki: BLACK*STAR!

Black*Star: HA! HA! HA!...HA!...HA?

Whisper: *runs from table*

Me: Well this has been a wonderful dinner but I think I will go freshen up! *runs after Whisper*

Liz: TMI Black*Star! TMI!

Maka: that's just gross

Dad: YOU BETTER NOT BE HAVING ANYMORE PDA UP THERE! YOU HERE ME?!

I run upstairs after Whisper, hoping that he is not having a mental break down. I open the bathroom door and see Whisper staring at himself, deep in thought.

I walk over and put my hand on his shoulder. He gives me a quick glance and then he looks back into the mirror.

"She's right you know." He says.

"Patty? Well…..you never know with her." I say. Whisper shakes his head and grips the sink edge.

"No Gwen. When I say that Patty is right, I mean it. She _is_ right."

My eyes widen and I back up. Whisper turns around and grips my shoulders. He stares right into my eyes with so much determination that I blush. He takes a deep breath.

"I love you Gwen."

A moment of silence. He drops his hands and closes his eyes like he has been defeated. He exhales. I giggle and blush. I grip Whisper's shoulders and lean his head towards mine. He seems startled but doesn't pull away.

In one quick movement, I grab Whisper's face and kiss him. Not a quick, closed mouth, peck on the cheek, but an open mouthed, ten second long kiss full on the lips. He pulls away for breath and stares at me in shock. I just look at him and give a cocky smile. He smiles back and wraps his arms around my neck. We kiss again for a longer time. Out of the corner of my eye, I see two cats, one purple, one white, purr and close the bathroom door. I give an inside grin and close my eyes.

Best night ever.

* * *

**If anybody noticed, I lied about there being two more chapters. surprise! **

**Gwen: hooray?**

**Yami: YAH HOO!**

**Gwen: how did you get in here?! your supposed to be in another story!**

**Yami: I changed my mind!**

**Me: please don't mind her, she is just an OC for a different story. she might be here a while...**

**Yami: so your not kicking me out?**

**Whisper: don't you understand the meaning of "she might be here for a while"?**

**Yami: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!**


	23. Chapter 21

NEXT CHAPTER PROLOGUE

My name is Whisper.

My name is Kain.

I am a kishin.

I am not trusted.

I am sensitive.

I cry a lot.

I am loving.

Gwen says so, and I'm just me.

Gwen says she doesn't like it when I cry, so I've been trying my best not to! But… It's really hard to do with Maka trying her best to say as far away from me as possible. But oh, journal, it FINALLY happened! Gwen knows my feelings and she returns them and oh! I'm just so happy!

Oh, oh, oh, and I can't wait for the Halloween party in a couple of weeks! It'll be sooo much fun! Patty wants me to be a giraffe, but Kitimae already claimed me for a cosplay partner. Oh dear!

Okay, okay… Now we get to the STORY.

Death the Kid and Lord Death got mad at Gwen and me.

"WE DO NOT APPROVEEEEEEE! HOW MANY TIMES TO DO WE HAVE TO SAY THIIIIIS?!" I knew Gwen hated when I cried, but I stood, shoulders hunched, crying. Gwen hugged me and glared at her twin brother and father.

"It'll be okay, Whisper, everything's going to be fine. Trust me, all right? And stop crying, please. Nobody's going to hurt you." She cooed, comforting me as she hugged me. My crying began to slow, but I still huddled close to her.

Death the Kid started towards me and grabbed my arm. I cried out in fear and pulled away. He tightened his grip on my arm, so much so, that my skin was turning white. "Lemme go!" I yelled, pulling away more. He tightened his grip even more and I began crying even more.

"Stop trying to run away, Whisper," My name he said in disgust. "It'll do you no good and it'll only keep hurting you if you run. Go clean that crap off your face and find Patty. She needs your… assistance." His voice was a violent hiss and I let out a cry of relief when he let go of my arm. Feeling was beginning to come back into my arm and I hugged Gwen. I kissed her on the cheek briefly before running off.

As soon as I left the room, the yelling continued on, louder than before. Gwen soon ran out of the room and right passed me, whacking me into a wall. I walked after Gwen, knocking on the door to her room.

No response.

NEXT CHAPTER

I could feel the panic in my chest rising as I watched Kitimae race around the hair supply store. She had bleach, blonde hair dye, and even more materials for dying hair- including scissors.

"Why are we dying my hair?! Why can't I wear a wig like you?!" I cried out indignantly, following her out of the store.

"But you two are so similar looking! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?! I made sure Gwen didn't yell at yooooooooou!" I sighed in defeat. She had won.

…

It took HOURS for Kitimae to finish messing with my hair BEFORE we dyed it. She cut a few more places and she was done.

Then she dyed it.

She spun the chair around and I looked up, my eyes huge. "It's going to be like this for a while, so ya better get used to it!"

I squeaked in dismay and ran out of the bathroom, and I could feel the heat rushing to my face.

Where else would I go to? I went to the living room and found Gwen there. I sat beside her and laid my head on her lap. She looked down, confused but then laughed. She ran a hand through my now yellow-blond hair.

She began petting my hair, and I could feel how soft her fingers were. She was so gentle, I made a happy squeak and again, she laughed. Kitimae and Gwen had a short conversation, but they talked mostly through gestures, and when they did talk, it was too fast to comprehend.

Kitimae pat my head and I squirmed in my seat. Kitimae and Gwen laughed that time and I could feel myself blushing.

I leaned against Gwen's chest, rubbing my eye and yawning. Gwen laughed and hugged me. "Oh, Whisper, you're so silly!" I smiled sheepishly and hugged her back. Kitimae grabbed my hand and dragged me after her.

"Time to work on the costume!"

…..

Everyone had decided to arrive separately or with their costume's partner so they wouldn't show off their costumes too early. I was to arrive with Kitimae and act like Oz, but I wasn't too sure. Oh, I was dreading the chance of a dance, and my chest tightened at the thought.

As we entered, I could feel everyone's eyes following us- and then Black*Star popped up from behind me and pushed me forward. I cried out and fell face first to the floor. However, my face landed on somebody's shoe and my head had whacked their leg when I had fallen. I quickly pushed myself up and my face was a crimson red. "S-s-s-s-sorry!" I managed to stammer out, looking up at who I had run into.

It was Maka.

"Boys. Honestly. So stupid and always trying to look up girls' skirts." In fact, Maka was wearing a skirt, and she whacked me in the back of the head with her book. Multiple times. I felt tears forming in my eye and I ran over to Gwen as she arrived.

By then, tears were streaming steadily down my cheek and I buried my head into her chest and hugged her. Gwen looked down, surprised I was hugging her so tight and crying so much. "Whisper, baby, what's wrong?" She asked, her voice soft. I didn't say anything, just pointed at Maka. Gwen hugged me tightly and whispered comforting words into my ears. I nodded and let go. Gwen walked over to Maka to have a talk. That couldn't be pretty.

…

The party hadn't even begun before a strange low howling and wind blew into the room. Loud bangs and crashes. Then lots of mewling.

There were only three people left normal. Kitimae, Blair, and Gwen. Everyone else, however, was a kitten. I mewled and crawled out of my costume. I sniffed around and mewled loudly when I located Gwen. I ran towards her, but ended up tumbling head over heels to her feet. My ears twitched and my small paws made me stumble. I pawed at Gwen's leg and tried to climb up it but I was stopped when somebody picked me up. I squealed and began chewing on Blaire's finger. She laughed and petted my head. I squirmed and chewed on her finger some more.


	24. Another Author Note

**I forgot the author note! Silly me! I REALLY wanted to tell you guys that I will DEFINETLY not be updating as much. there are only two or so more already-made chapters. so other than that, we are writing them right this second. also, I have a new story out called The Logic of Lucky Charms if anyone wants a good laugh. it's just a little one-shot though.**

**And im sorry mr/mrs no name! I really ment to reply to you but...I got lazy. so thank you so much for your reviews and...what stalkers?**


	25. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 20

The five to seven hours before the party was a blur. I hung out at the house with Kid, Liz, and Patty. I read and played video games in my room most of the first hour because I was still pissed off at dad and Kid. I yelled a good bit and now I just need to cool off.

Towards the beginning of the second hour, things got interesting. I saw that Whisper and Kitimae got back from the hair supply store and were just starting out on Whisper's hair. I eavesdropped for about fifteen minutes before I got bored. So I walked to Maka and Soul's apartment. I was definitely expecting a mess of costumes because I was sure that Black*Star was there.

What I wasn't expecting was that all the clothes were for me.

I walk in the apartment and freeze. Not only were Soul and Black*Star on the floor going through an assortment of clothes, but Crona and Blair were there too, picking out the sluttiest of clothes, and laying them off to the side. I back up, only to have Black*Star grab my arm and drag me to the clothes. They explain that because I don't have a costume, they are going to pick one out for me. They each show me their picks.

"But-"

"This one," Black*Star says, "Is perfect. It fits you figure well and the chopsticks will look good in your black hair." He holds up a lime green kimono that only comes down to my kneecaps. It had a red sash and some of the embroidery was bright yellow. It was very smooth and pretty, but not my style. I say no and turn to leave.

Blair jumps in front of me and drags Crona with her. They both hold their picks. Blair has the sluttiest cat costume I have ever seen, consisting of only ears, a tail, a thong, and two triangles for a shirt. I immediately push her away and look kindly at Crona. He /She nervously holds up a dress, saying I would be Wendy Darling. I smile and kindly say no, and Crona nicely accepts my decline.

I once again turn to leave when I am dragged back by Soul. He starts talking like a teacher to his students.

"My friends, you are getting it all wrong. The kimono and cat costumes are nice, but they don't fit our dear friend because they are for someone with bigger…breasts."

"HEY!"

"This Strawberry Shortcake dress though, fits her like a glove. It fits her figure well and it just the right length. Yes the dress only comes down far enough to cover her private areas, but the bloomers give it a super mature and cutesy look. The empire waist helps the tiny breast problem by having lots of cute pink ruffles to hide the fact that her boobs are so horribly small. And that, my friends, is how you carefully and cautiously pick out an outfit for a flat-chested girl." Everyone but me claps. I whistle and Maka runs in, smacking her book on everyone's head.

"You called, Gwen?" She does a mock bow and a fake British accent. I smile and curtsey in reply. We laugh and look at all the blood on the floor. Yep. This was definitely a waste of time. I say goodbye to Maka and Tsubaki and take my leave. I walk down the street to the ice cream shop and buy a Mint Chocolate Chip in a cone. I slowly lick it as I walk down to the secret lake in the woods.

I stop dead in my tracks when I see a woman there with her bare legs in the water. I accidently snap a twig and she snaps her head around and spots me staring at her. I get a good look at her. She has honey colored hair that comes to her shoulders and an eye patch over her right eye. She had a very curvy body and big breasts, but still looked good. She looked to be in her mid-twenties, but she still looked young. She gave me a soft smile and beckoned me over. Okay, creepy. I inched forward a bit.

"Really!? Come over here! I not some crazy lady that's wants to eat you for lunch!" She had a sweet voice, but still sounded crazy. I walked over and sat down next to her.

"Hi! I'm Marie, but everyone calls me Miss Marie."

"Um…Hi. I'm Gwendolyn, but everyone calls me Gwen."

"OH! What a pretty name."

"Thanks."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No! What would make you say that!?"

"Well, your body language, your tone of voice, your-"

"I got it! But why do you want to know?"

"I have problems too and usually for me and the other person to get them solved, we talk about them. So, what are you upset about?"

"Well, I got in a fight with my dad and brother."

"Over what?"

"My new boyfriend. The first time I met him, no one liked him. I protected him and helped him come out of his shell a bit. We became close friends, then partners. And everyone was okay with that. But then, we began to develop feelings for each other. And now we have officially announced our status."

"And your family disapproved."

"Exactly." I took off my shoes and slipped my feet in the water. It felt cool on my toes and I wiggled them. "What do I do now?"

"Well, first you need to find a reason why they don't like him."

"I have always known why. That's why I got involved in the first place."

"What is it?"

"My boyfriend isn't human."

"Well, then what is he?"

"Can I trust you not to tell or judge him?"

"Yes."

"He….is….he is…a…a…he is a kishin."

"Do you love him?"

"What?"

"Do you love him? If you do, it does not matter what he is, as long as it's not evil."

"Yes, I do."

"Then your family needs to get that into their minds."

"But my dad will never trust him after what Ashura did! And Kid hates-"

"Wait, Kid? You don't mean _Death_ the Kid, do you?"

"Yea. He is my twin brother."

"That's so cool! I am one of your father's Death Scythes!"

"Wow. Does that mean you are going to the school dance?"

"Sorry, but I am not. I am helping out at a kid's Halloween party. I am dressing as Dorothy."

"Cool."

We both sit and wait for something to happen, but nothing does. I swish my legs, making the water ripple. I stand up and grab my shoes. I say goodbye and head off for home.

…..

I stand outside the school, nervous to go in. I am wearing a medieval style dress that fits my figure (and my breasts) perfectly. It looks like a cross between Cinderella and Juliet. It has lace at the top and thin, cotton fabric around the bust. The sleeves are peekaboo every inch or so, with black strings separating the holes. Around the waist, I wear a brown leather corset and the rest of the three layers of fabric dipped in lavender, aqua, and periwinkle hues flow out from under it. I braided my hair with flowers and put a wreath of forget-me-nots on my head.

I take a deep breath and walk in, missing a partner. I look around and spot my friends, all wearing matching costumes. Soul and Maka were dressed as Finn and Princess Bubblegum from Adventure Time. Tsubaki was a sexy magician and Black*Star was running around the food tables in a bunny suit screaming: "I'm a freaking bunny dorks! FEAR ME!" Liz and Kid were Psy and a dancer from Gangam Style, and Patty was wearing a tight green dress and carrying around a giraffe telling people that she was giraffe food. Whisper and Kitimae were Oz and Alice from Pandora Hearts. And Blair, well, I'm not gonna talk about Blair. I greet everyone and start mingling.

Soon, I run to the bathroom because I really have to pee. I relive myself and wash up. As I dry my hands, I hear crashes and loud wind from the main room. I try to leave, but as I do, the bathroom door locks. I pound on it and hear more crashes and some yelling. I shout and call for help but no one comes. Finally, I get the door open and stumble out. I look around and see everything a mess. And a lot of kittens. And empty costumes. I shout hello, and I see Blair and Kitimae come out from under a table. I run to them.

"What happened?"

"Well, this crazy cat lady comes and says she is going to take revenge on the school. So she locks the doors and turns everyone into kitties." Kitimae says.

"Why not you two?"

"You can't turn a slutty kitty into a slutty kitty! It just doesn't happen in nature!" Blair says as she lifts up a cat that was chewing on her finger.

"And you can't make me into one because I shape shift. But what about- oh. Never mind."

"What? You were saying something about me weren't you?" I demand as I swish my tail. Wait, tail? I run to the bathroom and hold up my skirt. Sure enough, I see two jet black cat ears, whiskers, and a tail now attached to my body. I scream and stare at myself. A cat?! No! I don't want to be a cat! I swish my tail and twitch my ears. I turn around and around looking at myself. I don't really look _too_ bad. I walk out of the bathroom. I look at the kitten that Blair was holding. It looks familiar, like I have met it before. And then it hits me:

Whisper.

I grab the kitten and call his name. Sure enough, the cat responds with loud mewling. I squeeze Whisper tight.

"Blair!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Is there any other power you have other than pumpkin cannon? Like…"

"Oh, _I see_. You want me to change Whisper back. Am I right?"

I nod sheepishly. Blair sighs and tries. We grab him and his costume and draw a circle around it. Blair kneels down and uses all of her power. She touches the circle and it glows purple. It doesn't work. She tries again, except this time all three of us put our hands on the circle, pouring all of our soul wavelengths into the transformation. The circle glows brighter than before, blinding me. The glowing subsides and I look at Whisper with a hopeful stare, my eyes watering.

There, in the circle, Whisper sits staring at me. I gasp as I see that he has whiskers, a tail, and jet black cat ears. The product of a partial transformation, just like me. I squeal and throw myself on him and he stumbles back. I wrap my arms around his neck and bury my face in his shirt. I hear him chuckle and our tails subconsciously intertwine. I explain what has happened and tell him that we need to go fight the witch. He agrees with me and we prepare for a fight.

I find a steak knife and cut the bottom of my dress so that it comes to my knees. I take off the corset and the petticoat and use the string from the corset and tie up the second layer of cloth to my waist. I cut my sleeves and move to see if my new outfit is flexible. I put my periwinkle ballet flats back on and swish my tail and ears. I turn to Kitimae.

"Can you stay here and babysit the students for us?"

"Sure!"

I turn to Whisper and Blair.

"Well then, we have a witch to catch." They both give me a mock salute. I nod and grab Whisper's hand. We walk out the door and into the dark night, unaware of what we will run into and who I will meet again.

* * *

**So, if anyone noticed, I put a really big reference in here. if you guess right, I will send a special gift to you! (no name, ill just...well...you get it) So, until then, I salute to my fellow Rangers out there *salutes* Em is signing off for now!**


	26. I lost count

NEXT CHAPTER….

I stood beside Gwen as we came to a halt at a dead end. My eye widened as I stare at the wall blocking the other half of the alley. Gwen tugged on my arm and pointed at where we had come in.

"Whisper, was that wall there a second ago?" Her quiet voice quivered as she spoke. I could feel her tremble slightly and I tightened my grip on her hand. A moment later, she gasped loudly.

"Whisper, why are the walls moving towards us?" Gwen could feel me stiffen. I was frozen in my spot and only moved at the sound of an evil cackle. I jumped, but Gwen looked up on the wall.

A red haired young woman sat on the wall, dressed in red and black. "Smart girl. Now, can your kitten survive without you by his side?" A wall came up from nowhere and cut me off from Gwen. I cried out in fear and began pounding on the wall. The concrete wall scraped my hands up and my lip trembled. I stopped pounding on the wall, and there was now a large cat where the wall had been. A tiger.

Gwen screamed at me to transform, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't do it. The witch woman laughed and more cats appeared around us. I pulled Gwen into my chest and hunched over her as the cats lunged at us. The bites hurt and the feeling of their claws raking across my skin was hell. However, when the cats pulled away to make room for the witch, I merely hugged Gwen closer to me.

The witch lifted up Gwen's chin with one finger and began examining her face. Gwen's nose twitched, causing her whiskers and ears to as well. The witch pulled away and stared at us with a sympathetic look on her face.

"You poor babies! You're not normal but you're not cats either! Oh dear, I can't fix that. I don't know how! Oh, but there is something I've been wanting to try out for those kittens…" She pulled out what looked like an oversized tree seed and stared at me. I bit my lip and shook my head. One of her cats bit me, causing yet another wound. I cried out in pain and she forced it into my mouth. She made sure I couldn't spit it out and she made me swallow it.

Then she kneeled down beside Gwen and handed her two milk jugs filled with milk. "Give this to the people who were turned into kittens, but I suggest doing the doctor one first, cause you're boyfriend doesn't look very good to me. But anyways, this'll change them back to their original forms, and you can change them back whenever you want to. Don't mistake it for regular milk~!"

Blair popped out from around the corner and came to kneel beside us. Gwen let out an exasperated sigh and looked at Blaire. "Will you hold these, please?" Blaire grabbed the bottles, but not before hugging Gwen. Gwen smiled and then turned to me. She offered me her hand but all I could do was groan. Gwen crouched beside me, her back facing me.

"C'mon. Get on, Whisper. It's your turn to ride piggy back." I wrapped my arms around Gwen's neck and she put her arms under my legs to carry me. I rested my head on Gwen's shoulder and loosened my grip around Gwen's neck.

"Thank you, Gwen…"

…

We had been far from the DWMA, so we had to walk quite a distance. I dozed off multiple times as Gwen and Blaire talked. As we arrived back in the DWMA, Gwen woke me and set me on one of the tables. I rubbed one of my eyes and yawned. Kitimae poked her head out from under one of the tables.

"Hiiiiiii Gwen~!" Kitimae pulled herself out from under the table, followed by tumbling and playing kittens. Kitimae came up to Gwen and hugged her before she stared at me. She reached up and touched my ears. I froze, but she pet behind my ears. I made a rumbling sound in my chest, much like a cat purring. She giggled and ran a hand down my tail. I blushed deeply and looked down at my feet.

"Kitimae, can you give this to the Stein kitten first? Whisper needs his help and we don't need anyone hassling either of them while Whisper is getting help." Kitimae went over to the tumbling kittens and picked up a squirmy silver and black one. She forced the kitten into my arms and it began gnawing on my wrist, leaving little bite marks every time it bit me. Kitimae poured a small amount of the milk into a bowl. She put it beside me and the kitten let out a happy squeal and jumped over to the milk. He began lapping up all of the white liquid very quickly.

A few moments later, Stein was restored to his normal form and he looked rather confused. "Steeein. Whisper got hurt again... And when he tried to transform, he couldn't. Then this witch lady forced something into his mouth... Can you help him please?" Gwen pulled on Stein's sleeve and looked up at him, giving him a puppy eyes look.

"Fine. Come on, Whisper." Stein grabbed my arm and began pulling me off the table but Gwen stopped him.

"He can't walk."

"Wait- why not?"

"I don't know, but after the encounter with the witch lady, he couldn't stand up."

Stein picked me up bridal style and began carrying me off to the infirmary.

"G-Gwen! D-don't leave me alone with Stein!" I cried, but Gwen was already making herself busy helping Kitimae and Blaire. Stein smiled at me softly and rubbed me behind my ear. I made another purring sound and I blushed deeply.

"D-don't do that to me, P-professor Stein..."

"But why not~? You're so cute when you're embarrassed. But on a more serious note, what happened?"

We had arrived at the infirmary and he set me down on one of the beds. He had me take off my shirt so he could clean and bandage the scratches and bites on my back and arms. I squirmed as he cleaned the wounds and bandaged them.

"Everything hurts…" I whined and fell backwards onto the bed. I was now lying completely on the bed and I was almost asleep. Then Stein put his hand on my forehead. His eyes widened.

"Goddamn. What did that woman do to him?" Stein muttered under his breath, beginning to run around.

"Stein…I'm sleepy…Can I sleep, please..?"

"Whisper, you've got to stay awake for me, please. I have to go get someone real quick, but please stay awake." Stein ran out of the room towards the ballroom.

"Oh thank god you've already transformed them back. Spirit, you need to come with me." Stein grabbed Spirits arm and ran out.

"H-hey wait! Stein! What's wrong with Whisper?!" Gwen ran after them.

Stein stopped in front of the infirmary. He stared Gwen down.

"What's that look for? What's wrong with Whisper?!"

"Quiet down, Gwen! And I can't tell you. But I need you to stay away from the infirmary for the next few months. It's for his safety." Then he quickly slid into the infirmary, followed by Spirit. He locked and bolted the door and shoved a bed in front of it so Gwen couldn't enter the room.

"Spirit, it's the same problem as that time. I think it's the same witch, but she tried something different this time and his body can't handle the stress. I think he'll be fine in a few months, but then we have to figure out why he can't transform. That alone could take a few more months, but he could return to Gwen. Oh god. Augh, I forgot that Whisper's terrified when he's not with Gwen."

"Come on, Stein. He'll be fine. But we have to hurry up and stop talking."

* * *

**I had to tell Symm about the Reference because no one else reviewed except Miss No Name. Sorry for not updating Soon! I have been really busy and as you can see, we have really lost track of chapter titles. The actual story says it though. And for all my Rangers on my Forum-**

**YOU RANGERS NEED TO DARN POST!**

**Anyway, I got a new manga! Yay! It's called Alice in the Country of Hearts and I recommend it to anyone willing to read a backwards comic book. It took me quite a while...**


	27. I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!

CHAPTER 22 (15th Birthday misfortune)

"Why the heck are you playing MY video games!?" I shouted at Kitimae. She turned to look at me with her puppy dog eyes until she saw me. As she started laughing uncontrollably, I felt something on my head. I put my hands on the top of my head. "God dammit!" I shouted.

After the kitten incident, mine and Whisper's ears and tails started popping up at random times. For him, it was usually when he was sleeping or eating and other stuff like that. For me, they would pop up any time I was feeling a strong emotion. Like now.

I tried to calm down, and slowly the ears went back in. I sighed and unplugged my gaming console. Kitimae frowned at me and crawled onto the couch. I smiled and folded my arms. "Aren't you going somewhere in, like, 20 minutes?" I asked.

"Yea." She said, slumping in her seat.

"Well?"

"Susie's late."

"Why?"

"Her dog peed on the bed and they can't put her in the kennel until they clean it up."

"Whoopee. And here I thought I was going to have a Kitimae-free Spring Break."

"HEY!"

"Just kidding! Jeeze!" I laugh and proceeded to tickle her until we both couldn't breathe. By the time her breathing evened out, a car pulled up to the drive and beeped three times. Kitimae squealed and grabbed her bags. In a split second, she was out the door.

"Bye?" I sighed and walked to my room. Since now I was the only one up, I decided to check my IMs. I flipped open my laptop and turned it on. I stared at the screen. Junk, junk, and more ju- wait!

_New message from: Justin_

Yay! New message from someone I actually care about! I opened the message and read it quickly. I gasped and shut the computer. I ran out into the hallway and knocked on Kid and Whisper's door.

"KID! WHISPER! I KNOW WHERE WE ARE GOING FOR SPRING BREAK!

….

"Gwen? What's wrong?" Kid and Whisper asked me through the door

After I had woken Kid and Whisper up, I told them that Justin had rented a beach house and since everyone except us and Maka and Soul had gone on vacation, he invited us to go with him to his house. Everyone loved the idea and got ready as soon as possible, especially since Kid and I's birthdays are coming up.

It was our first day at the beach and I had on a polka-dot green bikini with a skirt on the bottom and a white straw hat on top of my braided hair.

"Hello? Earth to Gwen?" Kid knocked on the door of the bathroom. I snapped out of my daze and blushed. "It's just…that…you guys….have never actually seen me with practically no clothes on, aka my bikini." I said sheepishly. I could tell from the silence that they felt the same way. I slowly opened the door, my face becoming redder with each second that passes. When the door was fully open, only Kid remained. I didn't really mind about Whisper since he seemed way too embarrassed to stand and look at me face on, and I understood. I linked arms with Kid, who was still in a daze, and ran off to find Maka and Soul.

When we got to them, Maka was holding a volleyball and was talking to Soul and Whisper.

"Oh hey Kid, Gwen."

"Hey. Are we playing volleyball?"

"Hopefully." Maka rolled her eyes and put a hand on her hips. She glanced at Soul who shrugged his shoulders.

"What? I already said that Cool Guys don't play volleyball with girls."

"WHAT ABOUT US?!" Kid and Whisper said in unison.

"Would it make you feel better if we did girls against boys?" I interrupt the possible fight.

"I guess."

"Great! Now, we just need more players."

"Why?" Whisper asked me.

"Well, we should at least have four players for each team. That would be you, Kid and Soul. Then we would need one more boy." I turn around.

There, sitting behind me listening to music was Justin. I face him and throw the volleyball at his chest. It slams so hard that it bounces up and lands on his face.

"Double Hit! AWESOME!" I shout and high-five Soul.

"Impy! What do you want!?" Justin sits up and glares at me. I turn around and act like I didn't do anything.

"We just wanted you to play volleyball…."

"You could have just asked me!"

"Sorry!"

Maka looked at me and put her hands on her hips. "Wouldn't that mean that we need two more girls?"

I nod. And look around for people to ask. Suddenly, I see a very familiar face running towards me. The honey hair and curvy body are hard to miss.

"Miss Marie?" I stare shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"I came for spring break of course! Wow I'm glad to see a familiar face!" she hugs me as she speaks in an excited manner. Everyone else except Whisper greets Miss Marie and catch up. I look around and turn back to the group.

"Well, that means we need one more girl." I look around again and see another girl run up to us. Her naturally curly red hair bounces as she runs up to us and when she gets closer I see that her black eyes have a hint of cherry red in them. She smiles as she asks to play.

"Who is that?" I ask as a small, bright red lemur crawls out of her hair.

"This is Akuma! He is my pet. Oh I almost forgot! My name is Kirin!" she holds out her hand and I shake it.

"Are we all set then?" Kirin asks as she sets her lemur on the boundary line.

"Yea. I guess we are." Soul says.

"Then let the games begin!"

….

After the amazing volleyball game (which the girls won), we said goodbye to Kirin and Akuma and all headed back to the beach house for a small birthday party and some cake. While everyone was laughing and having a good time, I pulled Whisper aside to talk about the past six or so months.

"So?" I start and sit down on the bed in my room.

"So what? I have told you already, I can't really tell you anything." He shrugs his shoulders.

"Please Whisper! I really want to know! I might be able to help too!"

So he told me. After the incident with the cat lady, Whisper was separated from me. Stein and Spirit took a look at him and noticed something. The fever he had gotten when we escaped from Surematu had resurfaced. He wasn't able to transform. Falling asleep was a risk for a coma. The antidote that was supposed to be for it wasn't working. It had turned out that the fever that Stein had treated before was a completely different one. They helped him recover, but Whisper could only have one of his arms as a blade, nothing more.

By the time whisper was done it was at least nine pm. I thanked him and told him to join everyone else downstairs.

_Whatever that woman gave him made this fever come back. But, when it did, it came back much stronger. The first time, we saw an extreme fever and that was it. It went away after a dose of that antidote._

Or did it?

I quickly go over the clues and put the pieces together. _Sounds like the antidote only suppressed Whisper. I wonder, did Surematu give whisper something? Let's say if he did, it gave Whisper that fever. Then it kicked in a bit later, like a medicine usually would. Or a potion. Then, when Stein suppressed it, all it did was make it a ticking time bomb. All you had to do was set it off with the right equipment and…._

"The cat lady's seed. Of course! That seed was just a trigger to start the chain reaction of symptoms that whisper already had in him." I walk towards the door of my room. I walk quickly out the door to go outside. I had to get some air and think about it.

I walk past the house and the neighboring houses. I walk past the payphone to sit on the bench next to it. I put my head in my hands and sigh. I hear a noise coming from the sewer.

Damn my curiosity.

I bend down to the sewer opening and lift the lid. I jump down, not caring that I most likely just landed in some type of shit. Trouble-wise and literally. I walk to the right, because if you go right you can never go wrong. I slowly hear voices and only one I recognize. Surematu.

"P-please. I'll do b-better…next…time. I promise!" Surematu said. It sounded like he was choking. For once, I felt bad for him. I noticed that the room he was in was under me in a little vent where the water wouldn't get to it. I bend down and watch. Surematu was being choked by a woman I didn't recognize. In there with them, was a young looking girl who had the same hairstyle as me, but was grey. She had the weirdest polka-dot dress on and the strangest orange hat. Next to her was a tall, muscular guy that looked like he was wearing prison getup. The girl looked nervous, and the guy looked like he was pleased with the scene in front of him. Behind the woman sat the cat lady. She was more interested in doing her nails, apparently.

"You have failed me three times, Surematu. You are done. I should have Neko do more missions." The woman dropped Surematu and smirked. "I asked for your loyalty in return for your immortality. And what do you give me? Nothing. I send you to get your daughter and you fail at the hands of children! It seems like the only thing you did right was give the boy that trigger potion! Now, after all these years of misbehavior, you will finally pay."

"N-No…."

"Yes." The woman pointed a finger at him and started chanting something. Everyone in the room backed away. The room glowed purple and strange shadows surrounded Surematu. He coughed and gagged on the floor, clutching his stomach for dear life. I covered my eyes when the light was too much.

When it stopped, I looked back and saw that Surematu was still alive. He looked to be fifteen instead of seventeen. Everything about him looked….normal. The woman that had choked him walked up to him and kicked him in the ribs. He coiled upon her blow and spoke in a young voice.

"Now...I know... how that Kishin... boy feels..." He chuckled.

"And don't even think about going to warn them." The woman kicked him again. "I haven't worked this hard to get my powers back, recruit new followers, and plan this whole thing just for you to go and ruin it all. Akuma! Kirin! Take the powerless _boy_ away."

Out of an unseen door, Kirin walks out with the lemur on her shoulder. I cover my mouth to keep from gasping. All of these people were working for this one woman? How revolting. I watch as Kirin throws her lemur in the air. It glows a soft red color and changes into a boy the same age as Kirin. He has the same red hair as Kirin except it is kind of spiky and sticks out every which way. His auburn eyes dart around the room until they settle on Surematu. Akuma nods to Kirin and they pick him up and drag him to wherever they were going to keep him. I rise to leave, wanting to tell Kid and the others about this when I get home.

"HEY YOU!"

I freeze in my tracks. I slowly turn to see Kirin standing about ten yards down the passage. She was holding a giant hammer that had Akuma in the reflection. I bolt down to the way I came in with the two teens close behind. I get to the ladder and quickly climb out, putting the concrete cover and the bench on top of the sewer hole. I run past the payphone knowing that I need to hurry.

I stop about five yards from the house. If I go in there I'm just leading my friends and family into a trap. Is it really worth it? I decide to call them first. I pull my cell phone out of my khaki shorts dial Justin.

"Please, please pick up…" I murmur. I can see that Kirin broke the barricade and is at least twenty feet away from me. I run into the small wooded area near the beach houses. I stumble but manage to keep my balance. Kirin catches up fast and kicks me in the spine. I fall on my stomach, dropping my phone in the process. I crawl towards it, but Kirin picks it up first and kicks me in the head. I fall on my side, remembering this same situation all two well as everything around me becomes fuzzy.

"Hello? Gwen? Did you go on a walk or something?" I hear Justin on the other end, finally picking up the phone. Kirin stares at it in disgust and puts it to her ear.

"I'm sorry, but I seemed to have called the wrong number." Her sweet voice drips with annoyance as she lays the phone gently on the ground.

"Who the hell are you?!"

I muster up the last of my air and strength. I rise to my knees and snatch the phone. I stand up, Kirin staring at me in shock. I run to the side walk, Kirin finally stepping out of her trance and coming after me.

"JUSTIN!" I scream into the phone.

"Gwen!? What's wrong?! Where are you?! Who was that with you?!"

"Go to-" Kirin hits me with the hammer in the stomach.

"GWEN!" I cough up blood and fall to the ground. I drop the phone and Kirin laughs cheerfully.

"Given up so easily have you?" she laughs. She looks at the phone and hits it with her hammer. She strides over to me and pulls me up by my hair. "Happy Birthday." She chuckles.

And then everything goes black.

* * *

**Yay! Long chapter! Hello all my lovelies and new Follower! *looks at paper* Luna Silvera is our new follower and I hope you enjoy the many chapter to come!**

**If anyone noticed, Gwen and Kid are BOTH fifteen now. Justin is nineteen, because this is a few years after Ashura was killed. Plenty of time for you know who to come back...PLOT TWIST! *throws an orange*. So, this is where the plot kicks in, and the next chapter is also from Gwen's point of view. It is not a back and forth anymore, just so you know. Enjoy!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay, so i have a reason for not updating:**

**1) I have been having writers block, and when it cleared, it took a really long time to type, and i'm still not done.**

**2) I have been having TONS of algebra homework, and have not had enough time to type.**

**3) A few days ago, I was typing, and I shut down my computer. My dad went to turn it back on, and it wouldn't. It took about a week before we figured out what the hell was wrong. MY MOTHERBOARD WAS CORRUPTED! My hard drive is fine, so my chapter should be safe. But there might be a chance that it's not, and my entire fanfiction goes Bye Bye. **

**Even if everything's okay, It won't get fixed until possibly after spring break, and none of the other computers in the house have my story on them. **

**In other news, who likes the new Cover? I suck in Paint, but it's supposed to be Gwen. Once my computer is fixed, I will post my story here AND on Quotev, with more character pictures. My Quotev account it Padawan Gwenni, and i would love if you followed me! :D**

**Until next time, i bid you all farewell, and once again I'm very sorry for all of this! New characters coming too! And possibly some oneshot-crack-pairing-fillers! STAY TUNED!**


	29. New chapter!

**APRIL FOOLS! **

**Sorry guys, but I had to. BUT MY LAPTOP GOT FIXED! AND THE NEW TITLE IS AMAZING! And as a special treat, I have a little preview for you guys for putting up with me! :D**

* * *

_"Ah! It's not what it looks like!" Daniel and I said at the same time. Akuma laughed and walked into the room, locking the door behind him. He sat on a nearby chair, and motioned for us to join him._

_ "Le food." He said as we sat down. I gladly took my share of food as the door opened again, this time with the grey-haired girl. She held two apples, and she was covered in dirt._

_ "Eruka? Why are you so dirty?" Akuma laughed. Eruka frowned and a huge blush spread across her face._

_ "I was outside, and I fell, okay? I went to get some apples from the nearby fruit stand and the owner's dog attacked me. I landed in a puddle…" She huffed. She handed the apples to me. "Our food isn't that great, so I decided to get some from outside." She explained. I thanked her quietly and gave one of the apples to Daniel. He thanked Eruka and started munching quietly. Eruka left, quietly staring at Akuma for just a moment before she left. Does she have a crush on Akuma…?_

_ "So, I have a bit of a plan. Here." Akuma said, sliding a map of Switzerland in between us. "So, you will need some clothes, and I have a few weapons that you can-"_

_ "Excuse me, but why did you hand us a map of Switzerland?" Daniel asked._

___ "Because that's where we are." Akuma said simply._


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 23

_"Found you!" Justin shouts at the top of his lungs. He picks up the ten-year-old Gwen like she was a feather. He spins her around the room, making her short hair fly everywhere. She giggles with delight as Justin spins her. She looks up to him. He's been the only one there who really loves her, other than her mother who is always away on business trips and work vacations. Justin goes to school, then rushes home to keep her company. Being four years older, he was given the task of looking after her until she left for her duties._

_ Setting the young Gwen down, he plops down in a nearby chair. Playing every game under the sun was hard work. He looked at the clock. I should start dinner, he thought. Immediately when he got up, Gwen's small body playfully wrapped its way around his leg. He chuckled, and tried to make his way to the kitchen with a monkey-like child clinging to his lower leg. As soon as he got to the kitchen, the doorbell rang._

_ "Now who could that be?" he asked._

_ "How would I know?" Gwen huffed, still trying very hard to stay attached to his leg._

_ "Please get off my leg so I can answer the door." Reluctantly, she let go. He sighed with relief and ran to the door._

_ "How may I he- Dr. Stein? Mr. Spirit?"_

_ "Hey Justin. We came straight from that meeting with Lord Death."_

_ "And?"_

_ "We're going to transfer you to Europe to continue your training and to prepare you to be in charge of the DWMA's Europe Division." _

_ "What?! I thought that the transfer wasn't happening for two months!" Justin said, looking back at the little girl in the middle of the couch, waiting eagerly for her playmate to come back._

_ Spirit rubs his neck guiltily. "I know, but everything's ready to go. Get whatever else you want and get in the taxi. We're sending you tonight."_

_ Justin sighed. He knew he wasn't going to win this fight. He grabbed his backup duffel from under the couch and picked up Gwen, putting her on his shoulder._

_ "Who's that?" Stein asked._

_ Justin had to think of something quick. He knew he wasn't supposed to tell, not until she was of the right age. "My cousin. She's living with me because of her…parents." _

_ "Alright, she can come. But she can't get in the way when you train."_

_ "I know, trust me, she won't be a bother, especially when she gets older."_

_ ….._

_"Hey Bro! Back early I see. I thought they'd never give you a break!" A twelve, soon to be thirteen, Gwen joked. She had started making dinner while Justin was out, not expecting her closest-thing-to-a-brother to be home so early. _

_ Justin sighed and turned the volume on his ear-buds up louder. Gwen giggled and went back to making dinner. For being only twelve, she really knew how to take care of herself. Justin taught her well and early, he always said that there might be a time when he wasn't there, and that she might need to be alone for a while. She never knew what that meant, but she knew he had good intentions. Justin was always at work, and came home very late in the evening, usually one in the morning or later. Sometimes, he would come home at four, get an hour of sleep and then have to go right back out again. Gwen felt bad for him. _

_ Justin was just about to fall asleep in that chair when the house phone rang. Justin sighed and tried to get up, but Gwen walked over and pushed him back down._

_ "If you're not going to change, at least rest and let me get the phone." Gwen stated suddenly. She walked over to the cream colored wall phone and picked up the receiver._

_ "Hello?" she said._

_ "Hello! Is this the Law residence?" a cheerful man said on the other end. _

_ "It sure is! Would you like to speak to Justin?" She asked the happy person._

_ "I would like that very much! Thank you young lady!" The man chirped. Gwen giggled and handed the phone to her sloth-like house-mate. Justin sat up and took the call._

_ "Yes? Oh, Hello. Why didn't you contact me by mir- WHAT?!" Justin sounded absolutely shocked by what the cheerful man just told him. His hands were clenched, his expression was that of an enraged one, and he had launched himself from the couch into a stiff upright position. "Why is this happening now?!" he shouted. The man on the other end talked to him quietly and fast trying to get the point across quickly. Justin sighed and groaned, huffed, and puffed. Eventually, it seemed that the cheerful guy had won. Justin hung up and ran to his room. _

_ When he came back down, Gwen asked what was wrong. He didn't tell her. He just packed up his stuff hurriedly and bustled about the house, grabbing things he only took on long trips. Seeing Justin in such a hurry, Gwen knew what was happening. He was leaving on an emergency trip, probably another combat mission. She stopped making dinner, sighing and sitting down on the couch. That was when Justin ran over and did something that he never does before he leaves._

_ Justin walked over to the couch and hugged Gwen tightly. Her eyes widened at the sudden act, what was wrong? Was he leaving and never coming back? Or did he think he was going to...die?_

_ He let go and gripped her shoulders, making her look him right in the eyes. "Gwen, I want you to promise me something." He said, his voice urgent._

_ "What is it?" Gwen asked, the concern in her tone of voice obvious. _

_ "No matter what happens, whether it is outside, on the news, or when someone makes contact with you, make sure you never, EVER, leave this house. Not until I call you, or come back. You have enough food, and you can bathe. Don't worry about school. I have that already taken care of."_

_ "What?! You can't make me stay here! Why do I need to!?" Gwen said. The panic in her voice rising dramatically as she stared into his frightful blue eyes. She didn't understand! What was so horrible and dangerous that she needed to stay inside for who knows how long?_

_ "Please!" He shouted. He started at her intensely; the fear in his eyes could never be missed. _

_ "I will." She said quietly. He hugged her one more time. Then he rushed out the door, not even giving her a second glance._

_"Wait!"_

_"What?"_

_"Can you at least tell me who called you?" Gwen asked, desperately wanting to know._

_"Your father, Lord Death."_

….

I woke with a start, every part of my body in pain. I groan as I lift myself up into a sitting position. Immediately I get dizzy. It isn't as bad as before, but it still hurts. I look around, and all I see is darkness. I know I'm not blind, because I can make out a few defined features of my surroundings. I need to find a light. I get on my hands and knees and feel around for anything.

After about two minutes, I feel something soft under my hand. I scream and jump back. It's a human face!

"Hey! Who's touching me?!" Someone shouts. The voice is male and young. It sounds familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. I know that voice….

"Hello?!" The boy shouts again. I cough, and clear my throat. It's full of fluid and probably swollen.

"M-me. Just….me." I said, I obviously hadn't used my voice in a while. How long was I…?

"Are you that girl?" The boy suddenly asked. I couldn't see him, but apparently he knew about me and has seen me before. Did he see me while I was sleeping? Ew!

I clear my throat again. "What do you mean by that?" I ask.

"Well, I was wondering if you were the girl that the leader has been after and if you were the same one who has been sleeping for two weeks." He said simply.

"Leader? What do you mean?" I asked, still trying to clear my throat.

"Well, usually when you have been kidnapped, there is a leader. And usually the Leader wants the victim for some reason." He stated.

"….Oh." I sighed. "Can you help me find some light? I would like to see who I am talking to. And in what kind of condition I'm in."

I heard a click, and instantly a light bulb had been lit. I squinted for a moment, and then I saw him.

He was sitting on his knees by the light, staring at me intently with those same colored eyes. His green-black hair was covered with a Japanese-looking military cap. (**Senbonzakura, anyone?**) He was wearing a white T-shirt and tan cargo pants that had no pockets whatsoever. He looked no older than ten or eleven.

"You! You are the one who started all this…this…Madness!" I gasped, inching away from Surematu.

"W-what are you talking about? I don't understand." He said, taken aback by my statement.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked.

"Should I?" he replied, his face showing that he was telling the truth. I looked into his eyes, and Surematu looked into mine.

"Do you know who Surematu is?"

"Sur…Surematu-" His eyes turned a horrifying shade of red-dish pink. He screamed loudly, holding his head and gasping for air. I panicked and dashed over to him, making myself dizzy. I put his head in my lap, and Surematu grabbed my shoulders and clung to me.

"M-Make it stop….! Please!" He screamed. I shushed him and held him close.

"Just calm down, everything will be alright…" I whispered. Eventually, Surematu calmed down, his eyes returning to their normal color. Okay, no more mentioning the past. I looked at him and smiled. He seemed to be a bit more relaxed.

"Alright. What is your name?" I asked softly.

"D-Daniel." He stuttered. I smiled. So that's his real name….

I looked around and saw that we were locked in some type of basement. The floor was wood, and there were boxes everywhere. There was a clinking sound and then a kid opened the door.

"Uh…I'll bring food later..." Akuma squeaked, backing up when he saw our position.

"Ah! It's not what it looks like!" Daniel and I said at the same time. Akuma laughed and walked into the room, locking the door behind him. He sat on a nearby chair, and motioned for us to join him.

"Le food." He said as we sat down. I gladly took my share of food as the door opened again, this time with the grey-haired girl. She held two apples, and she was covered in dirt.

"Eruka? Why are you so dirty?" Akuma laughed. Eruka frowned and a huge blush spread across her face.

"I was outside, and I fell, okay? I went to get some apples from the nearby fruit stand and the owner's dog attacked me. I landed in a puddle…" She huffed. She handed the apples to me. "Our food isn't that great, so I decided to get some from outside." She explained. I thanked her quietly and gave one of the apples to Daniel. He thanked Eruka and started munching quietly. Eruka left, quietly staring at Akuma for just a moment before she left. Does she have a crush on Akuma…?

"So, I have a bit of a plan. Here." Akuma said, sliding a map of Switzerland in between us. "So, you will need some clothes, and I have a few weapons that you can-"

"Excuse me, but why did you hand us a map of Switzerland?" Daniel asked.

"Because that's where we are." Akuma said simply, shrugging like it was no big deal.

I gasped. "S-Switzerland?!" I got up quickly. "So you decide to kidnap me, NOT give me medical attention, lock me in a room with Daniel, and then to top it all off, we have been in a whole different country?!" I screeched, my face red with anger.

Akuma held his hands up defensively. "I swear, I never wanted this to happen!" he exclaimed. "I'm trying to help you escape! See?" he pointed to the map.

I looked into his eyes, and he stared right back at me. Daniel beat me to it.

"He's telling the truth Gwen; there's no doubt about it." He put his hand on my shoulder.

I sighed. "Fine. But one small slip up and you're getting executed by dad." I smirked at his nervous expression.

"Alright. Here's the plan…"

….

"Gwen? Gwen?!" Daniel snapped me out of my trance. I looked at him. He raised an eyebrow at me before sitting back down on his horrible haystack of a bed mat. He looks up at me with excitement in his eyes.

"Today's the day, isn't it?" I asked, kind of eager myself to get out of this hole.

"Yep. Akuma is supposed to come down with our packs, weapons, and clothes in a few minutes." Daniel said, glancing at the door. As if on cue, the door opened quietly, Akuma sneaking in with all of our stuff.

"Okay guys. I checked around. Eruka is aboveground, doing patrols and getting more food. Kirin is guarding Miss Medusa in her chambers while she is in meditation. Free, well, I honestly have no idea where he is, so watch out for him." He said as he set our packs up, shoving extra clothes, food, and weapons in the many pockets. I took Daniel's pack and strapped it on him, Strapping on mine while I spoke. "What about weapons?" I asked.

Akuma smiled. "Right here. For Daniel." He said, handing him a Golden colored paint brush. "The brush doesn't need ink, you just paint. Whatever you paint comes to life."

"And me?" I asked.

Akuma walked to me and put both hands on my cheeks. He leaned in, kissing me on the lips.

My eyes widened, and my cheeks turned a bright red color. He let go and smirked. "Sorry, that's the only way I can actually cure your cat thing." Akuma chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I-It's alright…" I said, still shocked.

"Um, Guys? We need to go, like, now." Daniel said, peeking out into the hall.

Akuma nodded. "Right." He handed me a Japanese Katana. "I know you're good with blades. Use it well."

I nod. We walk out into the hall cautiously, careful of Free. We ran down the hall towards where the exit was.

We had gone over this plan many times. We would escape, and head to the Green Valley Train Station. We would ride the train to Paris, and see if we could find Crona, who was staying with some friends of his/hers.

"Go!" Akuma shouted. Eruka had spotted us. We ran, only a few yards from the exit. Akuma turned and transformed his arm into a hammer running the opposite direction. Eruka blocked. Is she hesitating? I see her mouth 'Sorry' at Akuma, knocking him out.

"Gwen! Come on!" Daniel shouted, holding his hand out to me. He was climbing the tall ladder to the magically sealed hatch. I took his hand. I unsheathed the Katana while he started to work on painting a circle around the hatch. Eruka was only a few feet away.

"Done!" Daniel shouted, opening the hatch. We climbed out fast, Kirin only just now running down the hall. We heard the two girls shout at us as we closed the door, sealing it.

I looked around. We were in a long hall, the walls made of wood. The ceiling was tall, and the passage seemed to go on forever. Daniel and I ran down the hall.

It took us ten minutes to get to the door at the end of the hallway, go up the huge flight of stairs behind it, and get to the basement of a library.

"Qu'est-ce que vous deux, vous pensez que vous faites?" A woman said to us. She looked to be the Librarian. She had bright blue eyes, chocolate brown hair tied into a bun. She didn't look that old either. She seemed to be in her mid-twenties. She asked us again. Was that French?

"Um…E-English?" I stammered, not knowing any French. Daniel nodded.

The woman smiled, relief washing over her face. "I see. You are American?" She asked her accent heavy. I nodded. "No wonder. You can't read sign."

I turned around. Daniel face-palmed. "I bet it says something about how no one is allowed down there."

The Librarian nodded. "Basement off limits to costumers." She nodded, closing the door. I got her attention. "Um…Directions to…Green Valley Train Station?" I asked.

She smiled. "Oh! Yes!" she walked over to her desk, pulling out a map. She pulled out a purple sharpie and traced our route. She handed the map to us. "Here." She smiled. I nodded my head. "Thank you." I said, grabbing Daniel's hand and running out of the building.

The Librarian, also known as Madison, waved to them as they left. A young teen walked up to her. "Sis, who were they?" he asked in French.

"I don't know. But she looks like Lord Death. Possibly an offspring?" Madison replied to her brother.

"Maybe."

…..

"C'mon Daniel! The train is boarding!"

An hour after we left the Library, we made it to the train station and got two tickets for an overnight trip to Paris. We boarded the train.

"Hey Gwen? Can I not have a window seat? I feel like I'll fall out of the train." Daniel said, grabbing my shirt sleeve and sitting down in the private car. It was small, with a long and comfy bench on one side, and a bunk bed on the other.

"Sure." I smiled. Daniel thanked me quietly and lay down, resting his head on my lap. I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Gwen?"

"Yea?"

"Do you think…Lord Death will like me?" he asked, looking up at me.

"Yes, I think he will."

"Good…." Daniel said, his voice trailing off as he fell asleep on my lap. I smiled and out on my headphones, pulling out the IPod that Akuma made for me. It had no calling abilities, mostly games and music. I looked out the window as the playlist started to play, and I felt warm tears fall down my face. It was the song in Whisper's music box. Whisper, I miss you like Hell. I will be there soon.

I love you.

* * *

** My god this took me FOREVER to finish! I'm really sorry. But it's long! Prolly the longest one I have ever done! Sorry for the delay, and here it is! XD**


End file.
